Une fois, deux fois mais pas trois
by Kath-mange-des-patates
Summary: Sam Winchester n'avait plus rien d'humain, il avait tout d'une bête. (Sabriel et un peu de Destiel)
1. chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

C'est la première fois que je publie sur cette plateforme (d'habitude je suis sur WattPad avec le pseudos Kathpoteto). Il y aura une trentaine de chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore le rythme de publication.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir !

bisous !

Gabriel regardait Sam faire ses recherches. L'humain s'était installé sur la table de la petite cuisine du motel miteux. Quelques mèches brunes étaient retombées devant ses yeux verts. Son regard était rivé et concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.Le jeune Winchester poussa un soupire à se fendre l'âme après deux heures de recherches acharnées qui, apparement, n'avaient servies à rien.L'être céleste, Gabriel de son joli prénom, décida qu'il serait peut-être temps de se rendre visible, puisqu'il s'était rendu invisible afin de pouvoir admirer tranquillement son humain préféré, pour lui conseiller de se reposer un peu.

Il remarqua, soudain, que les veines des avant-bras de Sam étaient étrangement gonflées. En se concentrant il ressenti que son sang bouillonnait presque. Bizarre. Gabriel jeta un petit œil discret à l'âme de son "gigantor". Elle était comme d'habitude: brillante à ce brûler la rétine. C'était cette brillance incroyable qui l'avait surprit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Même si cela faisait mal à sa fierté, celle de Dean aussi l'avait surprit. Elles étaient tout simplement sublimes, uniques. On distinguait toutes les nuances de leur émotions, leur joie, leur souffrances... . Un merveilleux spectacle.Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Sam se leva en fermant son ordinateur. Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Les lèvres de l'archange s'étirèrent en un sourire farceur lorsqu'une excellente idée s'installa dans son esprit.

Sam laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles. Bon Dieu que cela lui faisait du bien! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces recherches interminables, ça aller le rendre fou. Il devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Bobby... . Pour l'instant il préférait pensée à autres choses, alors, automatiquement, ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles mêmes vers une personne en particulier. Une personne qui l'avait autant agacé ,voir le rendre fou de rage, qu'intrigué et amusé. Gabriel, le Trickster (embrouilleur), avec un grand T, Loki et sans doute un nombre incalculable de diverses appellations. Il lui manquait vraiment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Il lui avait joué bien des tours, plus fous les uns que les autres.C'est vrai que Gabriel était quand même un archange, il pouvait se montrer terrifiant, il pouvait même tuer ou même détruire les Etats-Unis d'un claquement de doigt! "Effrayant" disait Castiel.Une surprise lui fit sortir de ses pensées. La "surprise" en question était Gabriel qui apparu comme par magie dans la douche juste devant Sam. Celui-ci ,surprit, recula et manqua de glisser et sans doute de se casser un os ou le crâne quand une main bien plus petite que la sienne le retenu en le saisissant par la bras en une poigne étonnamment ferme. L'être céleste profita de ce minuscule moment pour dévorer du regard le jeune Winchester. Ses yeux se promenaient alors le long de sa jugulaire avant de glisser sur son torse. Il admira ses pectoraux, pour descendre vers ses abdos puis sur les courbures de ses hanches. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'indiscutable virilité de Sam. Bordel il était bien foutu le petit Sammy. En même temps au vu de son gabarit (1m90 pour à peu près 80kg) c'était normal que tout sois généreusement bien proportionné. Son regard termina sa course sur ses longues jambes bien dessinés. Gabriel se dit que la plus belle création de son Papounet était bien Samuel Winchester. Une vrai merveille!Un raclement de gorge gêné le rappela sur Terre. Le plus jeune le regardait visiblement embarrassé et confus. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula rapidement et maladroitement autour de son bassin.

\- **Alors comme ça tu penses à moi en prenant ta douche ?** demanda Gabriel.

Sam fit sa bitchface "qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?" Devant la mine amusée de l'archange.

 **\- J'entends tout ce qui me concerne, les pensées qui me sont destinées marchent comme des prières et les tiennes sont placés en liste des prioritaires** , précisa t-il.

 **-Oh...et c'est pour ça que tu apparais devant moi alors que je me douchais ?**

 **\- Tu as commencé le premier kiddo.** **Tu pensais à moi et cela me touche.**

Gabriel souriait de toute ses dents fier de sa "miraculeuse" apparition et de l'effet produit sur l'humain. Sam quand à lui, sorti de la douche après avoir coupé l'eau.

\- **De toute manière j'avais terminé.**

 **\- Mais tu peux rester quand même ! Il reste de l'eau chaude en plus !** s'écria Gabriel.

Le cadet Winchester se tourna vers lui avec une bitchface "arrête de m'emmerder" avant d'aller vers son lit pour s'habiller.

 **Fin chapitre 1.**


	2. II

\- **Donc pendant que tu faisais tes recherches, je suis allé voir la femme de la victime et devine ce que j'ai trouvé...un sac à sortilège! Une sorcière est derrière tout ça... fichue sorcière**.

Dean jeta un oeil à son petit frère. Il regardait le paysage défilé et semblait totalement ailleurs. Cela n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes et Dean se douta instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- **Hey Sammy,** il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, **tu m'écoutes ?**

\- **Oui... non.. désolé... Tu disais ?** demanda le cadet en le regardant.

\- **Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?**

\- **Oui ça va.**

 **\- Mmmh... je te disais qu'une sorcière est mêlée à toute cette histoire. J'ai trouvé un sac à sortilège chez la victime**. Répéta Dean.

Sam se massa les tempes afin de réfléchir mais aussi pour calmer le maux de tête qui arrivait lentement. Il se concentra sur cette affaire, Mark ,la victime, était mort après une série d'hallucinations en vomissant ses tripes, littéralement. Il se rappelait aussi qu'il y avait une boutique tenue par une soit disante sorcière en ville, impossible de se souvenir du nom du petit commerce. Les maux de tête s'intensifièrent et Sam se crispa sous la douleur et de la brûlure qui parcourait ses veines.

 **\- D-Dean arrête la-la voiture**.

Son frère obtempéra sans poser la moindre question et se gara au bord de la route. Sam se détacha en vitesse et sorti de l'Impala. Son aîné fit de même et se dirigea vers lui qui enleva sa veste, la laissant tomber à terre et releva les manches de sa chemise. Ses veines étaient gonflés. Un vertige lui fit s'appuyer sur la voiture et son frère qui le soutenait quand soudain ses muscles se relâchèrent et Sam tomba à terre, s'évanouissant.

 _Rouge, pourpre, écarlate, bordeaux, carmin, vermillon. Sam tournait autour de lui même. Les murs, les fenêtres, les portes, le sol, des corps inertes, du sang, du sang, du sang et encore du sang. Sa gorge se noua._

 _Il essaya de parler mais il avait la gorge sèche. Il avait besoin de boire mais le seul liquide qui pouvait le satisfaire en cet instant était du sang._

 _-Sammy... ._

 _Une voix mielleuse murmura son prénom en boucle à son oreille. L'interpellé prit le risque et lentement il se retourna pour faire face à la personne._

Dean regardait son frère qu'il avait allongé sur un des lits du motel. Il avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce un coup de la sorcière? Il ne savait pas et il détestait ne pas savoir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour son petit frère. Castiel se tenait aux côtés de son protégé et continuait de le fixait pour savoir à quoi il pensait exactement.

\- **Il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire Cas'.**

 **\- La seule chose que je puisse faire est de fouiller dans son âme mais-**

 **\- Fais le**. le coupa Dean.

Le Winchester regardait son meilleur ami angélique avec toute la détresse qu'il possédait.

\- **Fais quelque chose...s'il te plaît**. insista t-il.

Dean se sentait impuissant. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la moindre question que son petit frère s'était évanouit, tombé presque comme une mouche. Il avait peur, il a toujours eu peur pour Sam. C'était son point faible. Il s'était toujours juré qu'il devait le protéger et il détestait cette impression que tout lui échappait, qu'il n'était qu'un misérable humain sur cette putain de Terre et qu'il n'était pas capable de sauver son petit frère. Il aurait aimé que Sam ait une vie meilleure, que leur mère ne soit pas morte, ni leur père, ni Jess d'ailleurs, la femme qui aurait dû être LA femme de Sam. Qu'ils ne soient jamais devenu des chasseurs de surnaturel. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si ce foutu démon au yeux jaune ne serait pas arrivé cette nuit là et qui ne lui aurait pas donner de son sang...

- **Merde...**

Castiel s'arrêta avant de procéder à l'examination de l'âme de Sam et regarda Dean. Il le regarda de ses yeux bleus, bien trop bleus au goût de Dean qui trouvait que cela reflétait trop son aspect "être céleste emplumé". L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté en attente de plus d'explications suite au juron de son protégé.

\- **Tu crois que le manque de sang de démon pourrait refaire surface?** demanda Dean d'une voix incertaine.

\- **Sans doute oui**. opina l'ange en reportant son attention sur Sam.

Dean soupira en passant sa main sur sa barbe naissante. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

 **Fin chapitre 2.**


	3. III

Sam se réveilla assez péniblement. Une douce odeur sucrée passait sous ses narines. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma immédiatement sous la lumière du jour. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et s'y habitua petit à petit.

\- On se réveille enfin Samantha aux bois dormant ? Tu as fait un gros dodo !

Le Winchester se redressa avec difficulté et regarda avec une bitchface "tu n'en as pas marre de faire cette blague?" son interlocuteur, Gabriel.

Il n'y avait que lui pour le surnommer de la sorte avec Dean et le roi des enfer, Crowley. Mais surtout il était le seul à avoir cette délicieuse odeur de caramel et de bonbon divers et variés.

Gabriel le regardait avec un sourire tendre et Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge moose, plaisanta l'être céleste.

Il souriait d'amusement quand il eu pour réponse une bitchface blasé de Sam.

\- Où est Dean? demanda l'humain.

\- Avec Castiel, tu sais votre toutou. Ils sont parti tuer la méchante sorcière.

\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que je suis là? demanda Sam inquiet.

-Précisément? Dix neuf heures, quinze minutes et vingt-trois secondes.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Dix neuf heures...ça fait beaucoup. Dans son étrange rêve, le temps passait beaucoup moins vite... Il se leva et parti vers la petite cuisine en titubant et s'appuyant sur les meubles alentour. Gabriel le rejoignit.

\- Si tu veux quelque chose il suffit de demander moose, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais bien.

Le plus jeune se servit un verre d'eau mais sa vision se troubla quelques instants. Il bu une gorgé et manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'y arrivait pas, l'eau avait un goût horrible (pour le peu que l'eau ait un goût?). L'archange le regardait inquiet. Il savait que Sam mentait en disant "je vais bien", il était peut être vieux mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot. Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces ! Il lui prit le verre des mains et le posa dans l'évier.

\- Retourne t'allonger maintenant. ordonna calmement Gabriel.

\- Non, je suis déjà resté suffisamment allonger comma ça, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

L'archange avait prit une voix dure pour être sûr que l'humain comprenne bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sam le regarda un court instant avant de retourner s'allonger. Il regarda le plafond, sale, avant de regarder Gabriel qui s'installait tranquillement sur une chaise près de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il restait, il devait avoir d'autres choses à faire que d'être là à son chevet. Pourquoi gaspiller son temps avec un misérable humain comme lui?

\- Tu n'es pas misérable Sam. Pourquoi tu te vois comme quelqu'un de mauvais ?

\- Parce que je le suis. Des gens sont morts par ma faute. Dean et moi avons peut-être sauvé le monde mais c'est moi qui ai causé tout ces désastres. répondît-il.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir les conséquences de vos actes.

\- On aurait dû! s'écria l'humain en se levant brusquement, lui causant un petit vertige. Combien de personnes se sont sacrifiés? Combien ont abandonné leur rêves, leur projets, leur futur, leur famille et amis? Combien de temps as-tu gaspillé pour moi? Lucifer t'avais "tué" pour MES conneries Gab'!

A présent ce n'était pas une larmes mais des centaines qui coulaient le long de ses joues, fautes de ne pas avoir réussi à les retenir.

Les paroles de Sam frappa Gabriel en pleins dans sa grâce. Le Winchester se voyait comme quelqu'un de néfaste, de dangereux. Comme une personne qui ne méritait rien. Bientôt il allait s'excuser d'être né, d'être vivant!

L'archange voulait que l'humain se voit comme lui le voyait: comme une personne d'unique, de fort, un être réfléchit et merveilleux. Comment faire?

Dean et Castiel rentrèrent dans la chambre du motel à ce moment et regardèrent Sam.

\- Hey ! Sammy ! Comment tu te sens? demanda joyeusement Dean.

Ledit "Sammy" lui jeta un regard noir et passa à côté d'eux pour s'en aller en saisissant sa veste qui était posée sur une chaise.

\- Où vas tu? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Je vais loin de vous! s'écria encore une fois Sam en se tournant vers lui, les bras levés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laissez moi c'est tout !

Sam parti en claquant la porte et Dean, Castiel et Gabriel se regardèrent, ayant tout les trois un mauvais pressentiment.

Fin chapitre 3.


	4. IV

Deux semaines sont passées et Dean était fou de rage. Aucune trace de Sam. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon du bunker et se torturait l'esprit afin de trouver une solution. Gabriel était en silence radio depuis hier et ça l'énervait encore plus.

\- Dean, tourner en rond ne va pas nous aider. Tu te fais du mal.

Le Winchester se stoppa et regarda Castiel comme si soudainement il était devenu un étranger.

\- Assis toi (à son grand étonnement il obéit sans discuter), je sais que tu es inquiet mais, Dean, écoute moi, on va le retrouver. Gabriel doit avoir une piste c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas être encore là.

Castiel faisait son possible pour rassurer son protégé et meilleur ami mais lui aussi était réellement inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son frère, Gabriel, et ce silence le faisait peur. Les paroles qu'il disait à Dean à longueur de journée pour le calmer, étaient aussi pour essayer de se rassurer lui même, mais en vain. Si seulement il pouvait faire plus. Cette seule pensée le faisait sentir encore plus mal.

Gabriel entra dans l'immense église. Il marcha le long de l'allée vers l'autel. Sam était à genoux sur les quelques marches devant le bloc de marbre, dos à lui, tête baissée. Il remarqua que sa respiration était saccadée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'humain.

\- Kiddo ?

Sam se tourna légèrement et le regarda, du sang autour de sa bouche et même sur sa chemise. Il avait l'air apeuré.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister... murmura Sam désolé.

L'humain était entrain de prier l'archange, c'était comma ça qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait l'air en détresse et Gabriel n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde pour le rejoindre. Son souffle se coupa quelques instants en regardant le jeune Winchester dans les yeux. C'était le même regard que quand il était enfant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet enfant qui le priait tous les soirs. Qu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien, de ses joies, de ses peurs et de ses découvertes. Au début, Gabriel n'y prêta aucune attention, tant de personne le priait, il ne pouvait pas tout écouter et en toute sincérité ça l'ennuyait, mais les prières de cet enfant étaient de plus en plus fortes, faisant vibrer sa grâce. Alors il s'était mit à l'écouter, lui et seulement lui. Sam Winchester, le garçon au sang de démon. A cette époque il ne le savait pas. Sam Winchester avait une vie bien particulière. Sa mère était morte, tuée par Azazel, lorsqu'il avait 6 mois. Dès lors il entra dans un monde horrible. Une enfance bien difficile, pas de vrai anniversaires, pas de vrai Noël. Son grand frère, Dean, qui faisait comme il pouvait pour l'élever: il remplissait le rôle de père, de mère, de grand-frère et d'amis. Mais tout à une fin et Dean dû le délaisser avec le temps. Leur père partait toujours à la chasse aux monstres ou était sur une piste pour traquer le tueur de sa femme, de leur mère. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une bonne scolarité. Ils changeaient de ville régulièrement, ils restaient deux mois, parfois moins. Sam n'avait pas d'amis ou alors il devait à chaque fois leur dire au revoir. Oui le jeune Winchester n'avait pas eu une vie comme les autres et malgré tout, il faisait son possible pour montrer à son frère qu'il était heureux. Puis il se montrait de plus en plus insolent envers son père. Il refusait de chasser, il voulait étudier, devenir avocat. Une dispute de trop et Sam claqua la porte. Il eu son diplôme avec d'excellents résultats, eu une petite amie, Jess, elle était magnifique et d'une grande gentillesse. Il avait décroché un rendez-vous dans une grande école, un rendez-vous décisif pour son avenir. Il était heureux. La suite vous la connaissez, Dean était venu le voir car leur père avait disparut, Jessica était morte, tuée par Azazel aussi et il abandonna tout pour devenir chasseur. Une chose n'avait pas changée, les prières de Sam. Il priait toujours le soir avant de dormir et Gabriel écoutait. Il comprenait les sentiments et les pensées de l'humain. Il voulait aller le voir et lui parler, le rassurer, le faire oublier. Mais il ne le fit pas, il restait là, quelque part dans le monde humain à l'écouter. Sam, le garçon au sang de démon, le vrai hôte de Lucifer, l'incompris qui se sentait seul.

A cette instant Sam ressemblait à cet enfant. Perdu, seul, effrayé. Cet enfant qu'il avait appris à connaître à travers ses souffrances. Cet enfant qui, à travers ses yeux, reflétait pourtant une grande pureté et une humanité comme très peu de personne avait.

L'être céleste s'avança un peu plus.

\- Que s'est-il passé kiddo ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Un démon, il était là et... je l'ai vidé de son sang. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je me sentais tellement mieux... Je-je sais que c'est mal.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, calme-toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester à mes côtés. Je détruit tout sur mon passage.

Sam avait demandé à Gabriel de partir car il ne voulait pas le blesser. Celui-ci se contenta d'écouter, ne voulant pas l'énerver ou autre. Après cela l'humain ressenti un grand vide dans son cœur. L'archange avait entendu sa prière et était venu. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours écouté ses prières? Il ne le savait pas et était curieux de le savoir. Le jeune Winchester se releva et sorti de l'église.

Gabriel regardait l'océan. Les fleaux déchainés, les bourrasques de vents, les fines gouttes de pluies, la couleur de l'eau se mélangeant avec la couleur du ciel, l'air marin qui flottait dans l'air. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon et son esprit avec. Un combat intérieur débuta.

Il était parti car il savait que Sam voulait être seul mais cela était peut-être une erreur, peut-être que c'est justement lorsqu'il était absent qu'il se passait les choses les plus graves. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver il allait s'en vouloir. Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas à écouter un humain! Il était l'archange Gabriel! Malgrès toutes ses erreurs il restait quelqu'un de puissant. Bien plus puissant que Sam et si il décidait de s'en prendre à lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ce n'etait pas une fourmis qui allait le faire tomber! Il s'en voulut de pensé ça de son humain préféré car il représentait bien plus qu'un simple fourmis parmi tant d'autres pour lui. Sam était celui qui lui avait appris à se sacrifier pour la famille, même si on avait peur, si on avait mal. Pour tout les deux, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient et ils ne pouvaient pas perdre la seule chose qui leur rester. Il lui avait appris à se confronter à ce quoi, depuis tant d'année, il fuyait.

Il pensait que ça ne le regardait pas, toutes ses disputent entre son Père, Lucifer, Michaël et Raphaël. C'était tout le contraire, il avait sans doute prit la mauvaise décision en quittant le paradis, en fuyant, il avait pu en prendre conscience et ça lui avait permis de se confronter à Lucifer. Sam avait dit que c'était de sa faute mais la vérité était que c'était grâce à lui. Alors oui Lucifer l'avait "tué" mais ça lui avait permit de faire face et maintenant il n'avait plus peur de faire face aux problèmes. Pourtant venait-il de fuir face à Sam? Venait-il de lui tourner le dos? ou au contraire venait-il de lui rendre service? Il ne savait pas mais si il avait appris une chose c'était qu'il devait faire face et l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour lui et ce n'était pas en partant qu'il va faire quelque chose. C'était ça, parce que l'archange était la Force de Dieu, le Messager, l'ange aux cheveux d'or. Pas un fugueur.

C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva près de Sam dans un parc, sous la lune et les étoiles. C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva face à Sam qui avait les yeux noir, avec une rage dévastatrice, avec l'envie d'une bête meurtrière. C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva à défier Sam et c'était seulement en sentant le poing de Sam contre son abdomen qu'il prit un élan de courage pour affronter la bête devant lui. Il connaissait l'humain, l'homme, l'enfant qu'il était et ça ce n'était pas lui. Il lui donna une tape sur le torse et le Winchester vola loin jusqu'à heurter un arbre et tomber à terre. Gabriel le rejoignit et regarda Sam qui se releva tant bien que mal. L'archange le saisi par le col de son t-shirt noir et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Les pieds de Sam ne touchèrent plus le sol et fut surpris de la facilité avec laquel Gabriel le porta. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un bon garçon Sammy.

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Sammy ! cria l'humain.

Gabriel regardait désespérément Sam qui gesticulait et qui se débatait comme il pouvait mais en vain, la force de l'archange étant nettement plus supérieure. Le cadet Winchester se fatigua et se lassa au bout d'une dixaine de minutes.

\- Ça y est ? Tu es calmé ? Tu as arrêté ton numéro de bête de foire ?

Il le lacha et le jeune tomba à genoux. Il leva la tête vers l'archange et regarda ses yeux doré. Ses deux orbes couleur whiskey. Une aura étrange l'entourait et Sam prit subitement conscience de la puissance de Gabriel. Il se senti vaincu, extrèmement petit et faible.

\- Tue moi.

Cette simple phrase, prononçait par le cadet, eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard chez le plus vieux.

\- Certainement pas kiddo.

\- Pourquoi ?

Gabriel posa un genoux à terre en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Dean conduisait vite, sans doute trop mais il s'en fichait, il voulait retrouver son petit frère. Il arriva devant le parc et se gara rapidement, un dérapage au frein à main avait suffit. Il sortit de l'Impala et coura à la recherche de Sam. Il le vit agenoux dans les bras de Gabriel.

Fin chapitre 4.


	5. V

\- Comment va Sammy ? demanda Dean en regardant Castiel sortir de la chambre de Sam.

\- Bien, il se repose. Il s'en sort mieux que la dernière fois, pas d'hallucinations ou autres phénomènes dû au manque du sang de démon. répondit calmement l'ange.

L'aîné Winchester soupira de soulagement tout en passant sa main sur son visage. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre même si Dean se posait toujours des questions sur cette histoire. Comment tout ça était arrivé? Pourquoi il n'avait rien pu faire? Et pourquoi Sam s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Gabriel? Depuis ce moment d'ailleurs, Gabriel n'était pas revenu ou du moins pas à sa connaissance.

Dean alla dans la pièce principale du bunker avec Castiel à ses côtés et s'assit à la grande table. Il regarda son meilleur ami l'ange faire de même.

\- Des nouvelles de Gab' ?

L'ange ne répondit pas et regarda sa cravate qui avait l'air très intéressante.

\- Cas' ?

Son meilleur ami se mit à jouer avec le bout de tissu bleu et Dean commença à s'impatienter et voyant qu'il ne lui donnait toujours aucune réponse il décida de la jouer un peu agressive.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

\- C'est juste que...Gabriel ne veux pas que je t'en parle... , répondit enfin Castiel.

\- Si ça concerne Sammy je suis en droit de savoir.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que ça concerne ton frère ?

-Parce que je sais très bien qu'il y a un truc entre Sam et Gab' et que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir et surtout d'être le seul de ne pas savoir ! J'ai bien vu mon petit frère dans les bras de ton putain d'emplumé de frère ! s'écria Dean.

-Dean ! Je t'interdit de parler de la sorte. C'est de mon frère dont tu parle. Tu ne t'avais jamais dit que quelqu'un d'autre que toi pouvais aider Sam et le rendre heureux ? Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le faire, Gabriel peut très bien le faire aussi. Tu es égoïste et naïf. Sam n'est plus un enfant et il peut faire les choix qu'il souhaite sans que tu le surprotège. Si tu as un problème avec ça va leur parler. Je ne poursuivrai pas cette conversation.

L'ange disparus dans un bruissement d'ailes faisant voler quelques feuilles. Dean lâcha un long soupire, qu'il ignorait avoir retenu jusque là, et marmonna un "son of a bitch!" qui lui était si familier.

Il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il savait qu'il devait aller parler à Sam mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment , pour Sammy et pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, il avait passer toute sa vie à veiller sur son petit frère ou du moins il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Parfois bien sûr qu'il échouait et lamentablement mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier! S'attacher aux autres faisait souffrir, plus on est et plus on souffre. Pour Dean c'était donc normal qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux et surtout le rendre aussi malheureux. Il valait mieux qu'il soit déçu par Dean que par l'humanité toute entière non ? Alors oui dans un sens c'était sans doute égoïste mais dans un autre c'était pour préserver son petit frère... Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre ça ? Il s'était toujours sacrifié pour lui, au sens littéral et figuré du therme.

Dean se leva, prit sa veste, ses clefs et partit. Il avait besoin de se détendre et ce n'était surtout pas ici, en risquant de croiser Sam ou Gabriel, qu'il allait réussir.

Gabriel regardait Sam qui dormait encore, il avait l'air détendu. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés, ne l'étaient pas et lui donnait un air apaisé. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et avait les lèvres rosée. L'archange le trouvait tout simplement beau.

Il poussait, derrière l'oreille, une mèche de cheveux de l'humain qui lui retombait sur le visage. Il aimait tellement de choses chez le jeune Winchester. Il voyait la vie sous un nouvel angle. Il apprenait le vrai sens du mot "humanité". Il avait envie de protéger les humains. Il aimait ça et il aimait Sam. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il réfléchissait souvent à le lui dire mais il n'était pas sûr. C'était un nouveau sentiment pour lui et il hésitait souvent.

\- Gab' ? Ça va ?

L'interpellé regarda l'humain, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui et toi kiddo ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien, un sourire timide apparu, et au faite...merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam s'assit, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit et regarda ses mains.

\- Merci de rester à mes côtés malgré... ,son sourire s'élargit montrant sa dentition parfaite et blanche, malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- C'est normal, et tu sais...merci à toi aussi de vouloir que je reste à tes côtés même si je vous ai causé du tord à toi et à ton frère... enfin surtout à toi.

L'humain laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant ses souvenirs. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il en riait d'ailleurs. D'habitude c'était de la colère qu'il ressentait mais depuis quelques temps maintenant il en riait. C'était vrai que Gabriel était difficile à vivre étant donné qu'il aime se venter de sa puissance, de ses prouesses sexuelles, qu'il était drogué aux sucreries, qu'il adorait les blagues (parfois de bien mauvais goût) et bien d'autres choses. Mais il pouvait être aussi quelqu'un de... formidable.

\- Gab' ?

\- Oui Sammy-chou ?

\- Tu...comment sont tes ailes ?

\- Désolé je sais que ce n'est pas une question à poser.

Le cadet Winchester avait entendu dire que les ailes chez un ange étaient quelques choses de précieux.

\- Non ce n'est rien. Elles sont grandes, très grandes, elles sont de la même couleurs que le miel et elles sont extrêmement douces.

Sam regardait Gabriel et lui sourit presque tendrement. Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu trop attaché à lui.

Fin chapitre 5.


	6. VI

Une semaine s'était passée et Sam allait beaucoup mieux. Il se leva en baillant, fit son lit, arrangea ses cheveux et alla dans la cuisine. Dean était assit à table et buvait tranquillement son café. Il leva les yeux de l'ordinateur portable ,qu'il avait emprunté sans permission à son cadet, et regarda celui-ci.

\- Bonjour Samantha.

Le plus jeune regarda son frère avec sa plus belle bitchface "la ferme" et soupira sous la stupidité de son frère. Il s'approcha du plan de travail, prit une tasse et se servi du café. Il s'assit comme à son habitude en face de son frère et bu une gorgée du liquide encore chaud. Dieu que ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Au faire Sammy... j'ai une question hum...

Sam regarda Dean perplexe.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et l'emplumé? Enfin...Gabriel.

\- On est... ami.

\- Huh.

Dean n'était pas convaincu et il se contenta de ne rien dire de plus. Sam quand à lui ne quittait pas son frère des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu auras des rides plus tôt que prévus Sammy ! ricana Dean.

Sam préféra ignorer la remarque de son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Pour savoir, il regarda les yeux inquisiteur de son cadet et soupira, ok, dans le parc quand, je suis arrivé, je vous ai vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il me semble plus proche de toi que quelqu'un d'autreen ce moment... moi par exemple.

\- Je pourrais te dire pareil pour Cas'. rétorqua le plus jeune.

\- Oui enfin non, ce n'est pas pareil ! Cas' est mon meilleur ami voir même mon deuxième frère alors que Gabriel il est douteux ! Tu as remarqué les avances qu'il te fait ? Les sous-entendus ? Sans parler des surnoms qu'il te donne: "Sammy-chou" , "Sammy-moose" , "Samsquatch" et surtout-

\- Sammy-sexy ! s'écria l'archange apparu "miraculeusement" derrière Sam qui s'étouffa avec son café.

\- Eh voilà..., soupira Dean.

\- Oh Dean-o tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette! ricana Gabriel en pointant du doigt la tasse de l'aîné Winchester.

Sam termina d'essuyer le café sur la table avec une serviette et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en lui jetant un regard noir. Cela ne fit aucun effet à l'être céleste qui s'assit à côté de son humain favori, un grand sourire accroché à son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gab' ?

\- Tu aimes les animaux ?

\- Hum oui.

\- Parfait !

Gabriel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam et disparurent sous le regard médusé de Dean.

\- Tu parle d'une amitié... c'est du kidnapping là, soupira t'il en terminant son café.

\- Gab' où sommes nous ?

\- Au Japon.

\- Au Japon ? répéta Sam dubitatif.

-Affirmatif, et plus précisément au Zoo Asahiyama.

Le jeune humain regarda autour de lui et vit quelques pingouins qui passaient rapidement près de lui poursuivis par ,sans doute, les employés qui essayaient de les attraper. Bien évidement il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient et il se senti perdu, ne sachant que faire. Gabriel voyait bien que Sam se sentait mal à l'aise, alors, il lui prit la main et marcha dans le zoo, lui montrant divers animaux, en lui parlant de comment c'était passé leur création.

Gabriel ramena Sam au bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Il avait passé une superbe journée aux côtés de l'archange. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aux côtés d'un être surnaturel mais d'un ami qui lui faisait la visite de plusieurs monuments et restaurants du Japon. Un ami avec qui parler et rire tranquillement sans penser aux monstres qu'il devait tuer.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, timidement, avant que Sam ne brise le silence.

\- Merci pour cette journée Gab'. J'ai vraiment aimé passer du temps avec toi.

Gabriel fut touché, sa grâce bougeait dans tout les sens dans son ventre.

\- De rien kiddo et puis tu sais ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Un petit silence gêné prit place. Sam se gratta la nuque.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux pour terminer cette journée ? demanda l'archange.

-Non quoi?

Que je t'embrasse, qu'on fasse l'amour, que nous partions loins de tout ça, que nous soyons heureux. Pensa l'être céleste.

-Non rien... c'est stupide...

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Sam.

-Oui.

Gabriel baissa la tête.

-Je vais y aller. dit-il avec peine.

Non reste, laisse moi t'embrasser, faisons l'amour, partons, loins, vivons sans regrets. Je t'en supplie ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Pensa Sam.

\- D'accord. À bientôt alors ? demanda Sam.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir kiddo. sourit Gabriel avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

La nuit, Sam ne trouva pas le sommeil et Gabriel déchaîna des averses, des orages faisant presque concurrence à Thor, déchaîna les océans réveillant Poseidon et hurla de rage, rage envers lui même.

Fin chapitre 6.


	7. VII

Pour la semaine qui suivi, Sam étant de mauvaise humeur, Dean s'était moqué de lui en le comparant à une femme dans sa période de menstruation. "à fleur de peau!" disait l'aîné. Evidement Sam le prenait mal même si il savait qu'en vérité son frère était juste inquiet.

Il n'avait pas revu Gabriel depuis la sortie animalière et découverte au Japon et la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés l'avait grandement frustré. Sam savait qu'il était quelqu'un de sentimental et il avait au fond un peu peur que, aux yeux de l'archange, il ne soit qu'une simple occupation.

Un bruit de verre se brisa, le faisant sortir de sa bulle. Dean se leva et alla aidé la sœur de la victime à ramasser le verre à terre. Sam en profita pour sortir dehors.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Dean en regardant la jolie femme blonde.

\- Oui merci, sourit elle. Votre collègue va bien ? Il avait l'air...ailleurs...

\- Oh vous savez il approche la trentaine ça doit le travailler un peu. répondit Dean de son sourire charmeur.

\- Je comprends... Je vous remercie d'être passé.

Après avoir récupéré le numéro de la femme, Dean sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers l'Impala où il pensait retrouver Sam. Il regarda les environs et une petite vague d'inquiétude l'envahit.

\- Il est peut-être parti faire un tour...

Les heures passèrent et Dean ne vit toujours pas son frère rentrer à la chambre du motel. Il prit son téléphone et appela son petit frère. Une fois, deux fois,..., douze fois, pas de réponse, il soupira.

\- Cas' ?

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre suivi de la voix grave de son ange gardien.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Hey Cas'... tu serais où se trouve Sammy ?

\- Rappelle toi que je sais où vous vous trouvez que si vous m'appelez. Je vous ai marqué pour éviter que les anges ne vous retrouvent.

Dean regarda son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver Sammy ? Vivant si possible ! Il regarda l'ange s'assoir sur une chaise, face à lui. Lui aussi avait l'air soucieux. Son regard plongea dans les yeux bleus de l'ange et il se noya dans cette océan couleur sapphire, tourmenté par des inquiétudes inconnus au Winchester.

\- Cas' ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Dean d'une voix calme.

-Je voulais te parler de la dernière discutions que nous avions eu.

-Je ne veux pas en parler même si tu..., soupire, tu avais raison.

L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté, signe visible d'incompréhension.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sam est grand et il n'a sans doute plus besoin d'un grand frère sur son dos. Je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour lui mais j'ai compris que je devais faire des efforts. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment et comme la plus part du temps je ne peux rien faire. Je suppose que je dois laisser faire Gabriel.

L'ange avait écouté chacun des mots prononcés par son protéger comme si il récitait un passage de la bible.

\- Tu fais sans aucun doute un bon choix même si je suis peut être mal placé pour parler de bonne décision... Je ne voulais pas me montrer si brusque avec toi mais si cela a permis de t'aider alors j'en suis ravi Dean.

Un long silence, l'un perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre et le silence était de toute manière agréable.

\- Je peux appeler Gabriel si tu veux pour t'aider à retrouver Sam, je serai sans doute d'aucune utilité.

Dean opina, n'osant pas débattre sur qui a le plus d'utilité que l'autre même si la réponse était évidante: un ange à forcément plus d'utilité qu'un humain.

\- Gabriel ? appela Castiel hésitant.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous passez de moi 5 minutes c'est hallucinant ! En plus vous savez que je suis tout le temps occupé ! s'écria l'archange en apparaissant au milieu de la pièce.

Dean regardait bizarrement la chemise hawaïenne de Gabriel et son cocktail qu'il posa sur la table. Il avait même attrapé un coup de soleil au visage, il avait la marque des lunettes de soleil.

\- Occupé à dormir sur la plage ? se moqua sarcastiquement le Winchester.

-Les archanges et les anges de dorment pas petit singe sans poils. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé Cassie ?

Castiel ne releva pas le surnom et le regarda sérieusement.

\- Je crois avoir compris en voyant l'air grave de Dean que Sam a disparu.

\- Peut être il est allé fricoter dans un coin avec une fille !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le style de Sam. rétorqua l'ange.

Gabriel soupira dramatiquement et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des lits peu confortable du motel.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Fin chapitre 7.


	8. VIII

Des voix parvenaient difficilement à ses oreilles. Il émergea doucement de son sommeil et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu ne lui a rien fait de mal j'espère ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Non enfin je ne pense pas. répondit un homme.

\- De toute manière si il y a le moindre souci toi et ton nie de vampire vous disparaissez. rétorqua une nouvelle voix.

Sam essaya de bouger mais il était attaché à une poutre.

L'endroit était sombre et une odeur de poussière y régnait.

\- Alors on est enfin réveillé ?

Sam releva la tête et regarda la femme devant lui. Elle était vêtu de noir et ses cheveux cours s'arrêtaient à ses épaules. Elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur du Winchester et elle lui tendit son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez ? demanda Sam sèchement.

\- Moi ? Rien mais mon roi lui...

\- Qui est-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu es?

\- Tu pose trop de question. Je ne vais pas tenir mon poignet 3 heures non plus ... depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas prit de sang de démon?

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre.

\- De toute manière l'envie ne va pas tarder à venir puisqu'il va bientôt arriver. Il se rapproche.

Elle se releva et parti en demandant à des hommes de surveiller Sam. Il était perdu, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Le il, Sam avait bien compris de qui elle voulait parler, il a encore fait des cauchemars de lui où il le narguait qu'ils allaient se revoir. Mais Sam ne voulait pas. Il voulait juste partir de cette endroit et fuir, partir loin et vite. Il devait appeler à l'aide mais il ne savait pas qui. Il n'avait pas son portable et Castiel ne viendrait pas, il ne l'entend pas ou du moins pas autant que si Dean l'appelle. Gabriel. Il pouvait appeler Gabriel mais d'un côté il n'avait pas envie que l'archange le voit en position de faiblesse, encore. Il regarda les deux hommes, ils le fixaient et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et que de toute manière il n'avait pas envie qu'il ne le retrouve.

Gab', s'il te plaît vient m'aider j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je t'en supplie aide moi.

\- Alors comme ça tu me supplie? demanda une voix maline à son oreille.

\- Je... je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'archange, qui était apparu derrière son humain préféré, leva les yeux vers les deux hommes et les tua d'un claquement de doigts puis détacha les mains de Sam.

\- Que tu sois obligé de me venir en aide.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé tu sais je fait ça de bon cœur ! rétorqua Gabriel.

Sam préféra ne rien ajouter et se releva.

Il regarda autour de lui et il eu une mauvaise impression. Ça lui paraissait presque trop simple et si Sam savait une chose c'est que rien ne se passe jamais simplement.

\- Gab' on devrait y aller, maintenant.

\- Je ne comptais pas rester de toute manière !

L'archange posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet Winchester et d'un bruissement d'ailes ils apparurent au motel où Dean l'attendait.

Sam n'avait pu supporter le voyage et s'était évanouit. Gabriel le posa sur l'un des lits et regarda l'autre Winchester.

\- Tu devrais mieux surveiller Sam.

\- Il était juste sorti prendre l'air je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se faire enlever par... je ne sais trop qui !

Gabriel soupira et regarda Sam. Il avait l'air fatigué, ce n'était pas le moment de râler après Dean, il savait que c'est Sam qui se prendrait tout en pleine figure et il ne voulais pas ça.

 _\- Hey Sammy..._

 _\- Laisse moi._

 _\- Non, tu es à moi petit singe sans poil._

 _Sam se laisse glisser contre le mur en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles._

 _Encore la même pièce, encore les mêmes rouges, encore lui. Ses veines le brûlaient._

 _\- J'arrive, je suis proche et cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échappera pas. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas pareils ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Si, regarde nous allons encore être tout les deux, tout les chemins mènent à moi._

 _\- Non._

 _\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir entendre tes os se brisaient sous mon pied, voir tes tripes étalaient au sol, t'entendre me supplier, pleurer, hurler ! Tu as raison, rien ne se passe jamais aussi facilement, surtout pour toi._

 _-Non, non-_

\- Non !

\- Sammy ! Hey ! Calme, c'est fini c'était un cauchemar.

Sam regarda Dean un long moment. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau que Sam refusa.

\- Tu veux me parler ?

\- Il arrive Dean, on ne va pas s'en sortir c'est terminé. Lucifer est bientôt là.

Fin chapitre 8.


	9. IX

Après cette annonce fracassante, Dean avait rassuré Sam comme quoi ils allaient s'en sortir mais qu'avant il fallait qu'il se repose. Une fois que Sam s'était endormi, l'aîné Winchester sorti dehors et soupira. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien et lui permit de mettre en ordre ses idées. Lucifer arrive. Putain de bordel de merde. Comment le poulet divin peut sortir de sa cage? Et surtout comment l'arrêter avant que la fin du monde arrive...encore. Ils sont vraiment dans le pétrin...encore. Il avait besoin d'aide, et d'une aide un minimum angélique. On combat le feu par le feu non? Donc avec un combat de poulet divin ça devrait se régler assez facilement...non?

\- Cas' ?

\- Bonsoir Dean.

La voix grave de son meilleur ami le rassura. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant que son protéger lui donne la raison de son appel.

\- Ça fait quoi si Lucifer arrive?

\- Il ne peut pas sortir de la cage et puis je le saurais. Le Paradis serait en alerte et nous l'aurons sentit. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il soit sorti ou du moins il va sortir. Castiel fronça les sourcils. C'est ce que Sam m'a dit et il avait l'air paniqué et...encore une fois je suis impuissant.

\- Je vais faire mon enquête je te tiens au courant en attendant prend soin de lui.

\- Et Gabriel ne peut pas nous aider?

\- Lucifer pense qu'il est mort. Il l'avait "tuer" donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée si ils se voient.

Evidement, Dean avait oublié ce détail là... . Ça allait créer désordre forcément. Après avoir remercier son meilleur ami, il rentra se coucher après avoir prit soin de vérifier si son petit frère dormait paisiblement.

Sam se réveilla doucement et regarda la pièce. Les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire et soupira. Dans quels genres de problèmes ils sont tombés...encore. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Pendant que l'eau coulait le long de son corps, Sam se dit qu'il devrait remercier Gab' d'être venu le secourir. Il lui devait au moins ça car sans lui, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et encore il n'était pas sûr que Chuck soit au courant de quelque chose.

\- Penser à mon Père et à moi en étant sous la douche...tu me surprendras toujours Sammy-chou.

Sam sursauta et tira le rideau de douche pour laisser passer sa tête et regarder Gabriel qui venait d'apparaitre dans la petite salle de bain.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Tu me laisse une place à la douche ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Gab' qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Sam regarda l'archange se déshabiller et se glisser sous la douche avec lui. Gabriel soupira sous le bien être que l'eau chaude lui procurait sur ses petits muscles. L'humain le regardait effaré et surtout gêné que son "ami" se soit permis de violer son intimité de la sorte...encore. Finalement beaucoup de répétition dans leur vie !

\- Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne te mate pas !

\- Pas de ça entre nous ! Nous sommes entre homme après tout non ?

Sam fit l'une de ses plus belles bitchface qui peut se traduire par : "tu m'exaspères, essaye de te noyer sous la douche stp" . L'archange se tourna vers l'humain et le regarda un moment. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main sur la nuque de Sam et déposa un doux baiser ses les lèvres mi-ouverte de celui-ci.

Le cerveau de Sam mit un petit temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait (faisant peut-être concurrence avec internet explorer). Gabriel l'embrassait et se fut comme une explosion d'émotions dans son ventre. Sans vraiment comprendre, il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'archange et répondit au baiser. Gabriel recula légèrement et regarda Sam. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire dans un moment pareil. Devait-il dire quelque chose? Devait-il aller plus loin? Ou devait-il partir? Il n'en savait rien. Un second baiser du Winchester mit fin à ses pensées. Ok il prend sa pour la réponse à la deuxième question. Le baiser devient de plus en plus fiévreux, les corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, les mains se firent baladeuses.

\- Sammy te noies pas sous la douche !

La voix de Dean au travers la porte mit fin aux actions de Sam et Gabriel. Avant que le cadet pu dire quelque chose l'archange disparu. L'humain soupira et coupa l'eau.

\- J'ai terminé de toute manière.

Fin chapitre 9.


	10. X

Dans la voiture, Sam regardait le paysage défilé. Il n'en revenait pas ! Gabriel avait fuit ! Il pouvait bien rester encore un peu ou au moins lui dire au revoir ou quelque choses ! Mais non ! Rien !

Dean regarda son frère furtivement de temps en temps.

\- C'est toute cette histoire avec Lucifer qui te fait déprimer à ce point ?

\- Non enfin...pas vraiment, répondit las le cadet. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose alors bon...

\- Depuis quand tu es pessimiste toi ? Tu fais une dépression ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le bon porno ?

\- Dean !

\- Quoi Sam ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire de tes sautes d'humeurs ! Un coup tu es énervé après tu es fatigué ensuite tu redeviens énervé pour au final être triste à la limite de sauter sur les rails d'un train !

Sam soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il reconnaît que ces derniers temps il ne devait pas être facile à vivre mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va au faite ?

\- Tu change de sujet Sammy.

\- C'est drôle que tu dise ça parce que d'habitude c'est toi !

Dean serra le volant dans ses mains. Il devait mettre un therme à la discutions avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Il augmenta alors le volume de la musique afin que Bon Jovi envahisse ses pensées. Sam osa redescendre le volume ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son grand frère.

\- Désolé Dean.

Celui-ci se gara sur le côté de la route et éteint le moteur. Il regarda son frère.

\- Sam qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Il y a même pas 20 secondes on se crachait à la gueule et maintenant c'est un passage fraternel digne des films à l'eau de rose.

\- Je sais je suis désolé encore une fois.

Sam baissa la tête. Parler à son frère est la meilleure solution mais d'un côté il n'en voyait pas trop l'utilité. Il leva la tête et vit quelqu'un sur la route avancer vers lui.

\- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? il ria un instant avant de ce reprendre. Je suis con !

Sam regarda Dean avec une jolie bitchface "oui effectivement alors ferme la" et reporta son attention sur la route. Il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Alors parle moi. Je m'inquiète vraiment.

\- Rien ça va passer je t'assure. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu nous amène où ?

\- Au cinéma il y a un nouveau film Batman qui est sorti et je voulais aller le voir avec toi.

\- Lucifer va sortir de la cage et tu veux aller au cinéma ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi sinon ? Qu'on l'attende les bras ouvert et la bouche en cœur ? Hors de question Sammy, sortir nous fera du bien.

Sans rien dire de plus. Dean redémarra et conduit jusqu'au cinéma. Sam soupira et réfléchit un instant. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était plus allé au cinéma et avec son frère en plus ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

La séance au cinéma c'était bien déroulée et le film était pas mal. Enfin selon Sam car Dean l'avait trouvé fantasmagorique ! Sam sourit sous les airs de gamin qu'affichait son grand frère.

\- Je reviens je vais aux toilettes.

\- Tombe pas dedans hein ? Remarque avec ta taille je ne pense pas...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea aux toilettes pour homme (logique puisque que c'est un homme). À peine entré quelqu'un le plaqua contre la porte. Il baissa la tête et regarda la personne.

\- Gab' ? Que fais tu ici ?

Il ne répondait pas et se contenta de fixer l'humain.

\- Gab' ? Tu m'entends ?

L'être céleste se mordit la lèvre.

\- Kiddo je...

Il se tut, sentant deux grandes mains prendre son visage en coupe et son cœur rata un battement en regardant le Winchester dans les yeux.

\- Sam...je crois que...je t'aime.

L'humain fronça les sourcils en entend le "je crois" .

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Je veux dire, je pense tout le temps à toi impossible de me concentrer deux secondes ! J'ai tout le temps envie d'être prêt de toi, envie de te protéger, de me sentir prêt de toi et surtout j'ai encore envie de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Ma grâce en souffre surtout quand je vois tes yeux ! Pour l'amour de Père arrête de me regarder comme ça j'en devient fous Sam ! Je suis fou de toi !

Sam le regardait stupéfié. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essayait de dire quelque chose mais aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche. Gabriel continuait de le fixer attendant une réaction quelconque. Voyant que rien ne venait de la part du Winchester, il s'éloigna et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en tirant sur les racines. Sa vue se brouilla, des larmes menaçaient de glisser le long de ses joues. Sam tenta de s'approcher.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! s'écria l'archange.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état comme ça ? Gab' calme toi, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était doucement et se fut trop pour lui. Sam fit un pas en avant et leva le bras pour essuyer quelques larmes et Gabriel cria. Un cri qui déchira le cœur de Sam. Les miroirs présent dans la pièce explosèrent et il entendit l'orage gronder dehors.

L'archange disparut et une plume tomba à terre. Une grande plume couleur miel. Sam la ramassa, la prenant délicatement dans sa main et la regarda un moment. Que venait il de ce passer à l'instant ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça.

Fin chapitre 10.


	11. XI

Le retour au bunker se fit dans le calme, un calme reposant, un calme qui permis à Sam de réfléchir à ce qu'il c'est passé dans les toilettes. Il devrait laisser un peu de temps à Gabriel avant de l'appeler pour lui parler. Il voulait le laisser un peu seul pour qu'il puisse se détendre un peu.

\- Sammy~

Sam sursauta et regarda derrière lui paniqué. Personne. Dean le regardait avec de grand yeux, lui aussi surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de sursauter comme ça ? J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

\- Désolé Dean... j'ai cru entendre quelque chose c'est tout.

\- Huh...si tu deviens Jeanne d'Arc on ne va pas s'en sortir...

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc ? Moi qui croyait qu'en cours tu dormais et draguais ! Surtout que je pensais que la seule chose que tu connaissais par cœur était les pornos... sourit Sam amusé.

-Bitch.

-Jerk.

Un léger rire de la part des deux Winchesters prit place pour remplacer le calme. Sam sortit de sa poche la plume. Elle était magnifique, grande ,douce. Dean le regarda rapidement.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une plume.

-Merci je vois bien que c'est une plume mais pourquoi tu as une plume ?

\- Elle est tombée des ailes de Gabriel.

Dean ralentit un moment la voiture avant d'accélérer.

Respirer, ne pas crier pour rien, se détendre. Engager une conversation calme comme une personne civilisée que je suis.

\- D'accord et pourquoi as-tu une plume de Gabriel ?

\- Après le film, quand je suis allé aux toilettes, il était là et- Sam regarda sont frère qui avala sa salive de travers. Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous avons parlé et quand il est parti la plume est tombée.

\- Et tu l'as gardé.

\- Et je l'ai gardé.

Sam regarda son frère et fut agréablement surprit de voir à quel point il était resté calme. Il ne chercha même pas à en savoir plus.

De retour au bunker, Dean parti dans la cuisine se faire un sandwich. Il ne fit pas attention au léger bruit qui fut derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir Dean.

L'interpeller sursauta et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bort du plan de travail. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se retourna et regarda Castiel.

\- Cas' je croyais que nous avons déjà eu une discutions à ce propos...

\- De quoi ? l'ange pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Espace personnel.

Castiel souffla un léger "oh" avant de reculer un peu car effectivement ils avaient presque leur nez collé l'un à l'autre. L'ange ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas en quoi cette proximité gênait son protéger. Il n'avait pourtant par l'air gêné quand les femmes sont proche de lui.

\- Que veux tu Cas' ?

\- Tu avais raison, enfin Sam avait raison. Lucifer a réussi à sortir de la cage.

\- Ah...hum...pas cool du tout ça.

Sam s'assoit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et regarda la plume. Du bout des doigts, il la caressait, doucement de peur de l'abîmer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait parler à Gabriel mais il ne savait pas si l'archange allait venir et si il vient comment ça allait se passer ?

Après avoir déposé la plume sous son oreiller, il parti à la cuisine.

Gabriel regardait la mer. Le clapotis des vagues sur les rochers le relaxait. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

\- Dois-je te tuer encore une fois ? demanda malicieusement une voix masculine.

-Lâche l'affaire Lucifer. Tu n'en as pas marre de ton caprice ?

-Ce n'est pas un caprice petit frère et parle moi autrement.

Lucifer s'assit sur la falaise, à côté de Gabriel. Il n'oserait jamais le dire mais il était soulagé que son petit frère soit toujours en vie. L'avoir tuer l'avait fait énormément souffrir et il se demande encore "Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?" . En vrai il savait très bien que c'était un caprice, de vouloir le jeune Winchester et de détruire le monde. Un vulgaire caprice car il a toujours préféré Papa et qu'il ne voulait pas lui obéir. S'agenouiller devant des humains et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt faire un câlin à un cupidon...

\- Je tiens à Sam et je ne v-

\- Je sais que tu tiens à lui et ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux le détruire c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécier le faite qu'il me piège de la sorte. Lucifer se rappel encore comment Sam avait reprit le contrôle de son corps et avait entraîné Lucifer dans la cage avec lui avant que celle-ci ne se referme.

\- Laisse le tranquille c'est tout. Trouve toi un autre hobby.

Un lourd silence reposait sur leurs têtes. Gabriel pensait à Sam. Il devait le protéger, mais, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aller le voir, bien qu'il savait que Sam pensait à lui.

Ça lui faisait mal d'être parti dans de tels conditions, de l'avoir laissé tout seul comme un idiot. Sam ne méritait pas ça et il méritait encore moins quelqu'un comme Gabriel, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait peur de faire du mal à Sam, de le blesser de quelques façons que ce soit. La vie du jeune Winchester n'était pas de tout de repos. Gabriel pouvait le guérir mais pas le ressusciter.

Sam était un humain. Il était fragile, attentionné, intelligent et... magnifique. C'est un être si frêle, si chétif que l'archange a peur de le briser. Un petit être avec des yeux verts magnifiques, hypnotiques, des regards emplies de sous entendus et son sourire, ses lèvres qu'il aimerait mordre et se corps... ! Un si petit être, un être si merveilleux. Il s'était emporté hier car c'était trop pour lui, Sam était beaucoup trop bien pour lui, il ne le méritait pas.

Fin chapitre 11.


	12. XII

Deux jours. Deux longs jours où Sam et Gabriel, pensaient qu'ils devraient parler, mais sans jamais oser le faire.

L'humain marchait dans la forêt à côté du bunker pour mieux pouvoir respirer. Entre nous, rester enfermer avec Dean et Castiel qui se chamaillaient, le jeune Winchester allait devenir fou.

\- Sammy~

Sa respiration se coupa et il regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Soudain, il fut plaqué contre un des nombreux arbres par une force invisible. Lucifer marchait tranquillement vers le jeune humain. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il sourit, sadiquement, malicieusement et peut être même tendrement.

\- Je voulais te détruire, mais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre à dos Gabriel. Du moins, je n'ai pas envie de le tuer encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Eh bien...je ne sais pas.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Lucifer avait l'air peiné.

\- Gabriel tient vraiment à toi. Pourquoi je ne ressens pas l'envie de trouver quelqu'un comme ça ?

-Peut être parce que ton envie de tout détruire et de tuer tout le monde est plus forte ? Sans oublier que tu n'as aucune empathie ou sentiment de joie! Sauf bien évidement à part pour la torture ou autres trucs "made in Satan" ?

Le Diable afficha un air blasé. Sam senti le poids contre lui partir et il contourna le Diable sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu devrais peut être parler avec Chuck ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes à peu près réconcilier et-

\- Non. On ne s'est pas réconcilier. Nous nous sommes fait de fausses excuses à l'un et à l'autre pour vous faire plaisir ! Nuance petit singe sans poil ! ria Lucifer.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tout les deux têtus, mais à un moment il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté et savoir faire la part des choses ! soupira Sam.

Ils se regardèrent, un léger vent vînt leur caresser le visage. L'être maléfique s'approcha et regarda l'humain dans les yeux.

 _Ah ses yeux verts...ça m'avait presque manqué !_

\- Tu te rends compte Sam que tu as déjà vécu cette situation mais, avec TON père ? Tu vois à quel point nous nous ressemblons ? souffla doucement Satan.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pareils.

\- Mais si tu es juste sans doute trop naïf ou trop borné pour le voir ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, de ton petit cœur d'humain, tu le sais. Nous sommes pareils et ça te tue de l'admettre !

Lucifer disparut et Sam se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas laisser une larme couler. Oui, il le savait. Le Diable avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Tout deux incompris et bannis par leur père, ils se sont rapprochés des ténèbres, ont étaient considérés comme un monstre et ont commencé par le croire. Ils ont un frère qu'ils aiment même si ils s'entretuent. Au fond ils veulent juste vivre tranquillement, paisiblement et ils ne veulent pas faire de mal aux gens. Mais au final, les dégâts sont les mêmes. Sam était terrifié quand il se regardait, chaque matin, dans la glace car le miroir est le reflet de l'âme et son reflet est Lucifer.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

\- Oui ?

\- Sam hum..c'est Claire.

\- Bonjour Claire, tout va bien ?

\- Eh bien enfaite pas vraiment.. je suis sur une affaire de vampire et j'ai un peu de mal.

\- Tu ne devais pas arrêter de chasser ?

-Tu ne dois pas venir nous parler quand il y a un problème? Même au téléphone, je peux entendre la différence entre ta voix normale et celle quand quelques choses te trouble...

\- Je vais bien. Je vais chercher Dean et on arrive ok ? En attendant-

\- "Éloigne toi de l'enquête" je sais.

Dans un soupire amusé il raccrocha et retourna au bunker. Il allait fermer la porte métallique lorsque des voix l'interpellèrent.

\- Cas' tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre en y allant. dit Dean la voix pleine de reproches.

\- Si tu veux me faire culpabiliser-

\- Non je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, surtout que je ne suis pas bien placé pour parler mais c'est contre eux que je suis énervé ! Ces emplumés n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça !

\- Je suis aussi un "emplumé" Dean. pesta Castiel en mimant les guillemets.

\- Mais toi ce n'est pas pareille ! s'écria l'aîné Winchester.

\- Ce n'est jamais pareil quand c'est moi ! Pourquoi tu changes de comportement dès que ça me concerne ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres Dean !

\- Si tu vaux mieux qu'eux tu..tu...bordel Cas' !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? La conversation est un peu trop sentimentale pour toi ? Si c'est ça je m'en vais je ne voudrais pas te gêner d'avantage !

L'ange disparu laissant le chasseur marmonner un "son of a bitch!" qui faisait bien partie de son vocabulaire quotidien.

Sam, qui avait assisté à toute la scène soupira. Beaucoup trop de problèmes en même temps, comment allait-il faire pour tout gérer?

Fin chapitre 12.


	13. XIII

Claire termina d'expliquer l'affaire sur laquelle elle avait commencé à travailler, quand Jody arriva avec deux grandes tasses de thé fumantes. Elle les déposa sur la table devant Sam et Dean. D'un signe de tête Sam la remercia et prit doucement la tasse entre ses mains.

\- Donc, ce sont des vampires ?

\- Oui et...je ne sais pas mais je pense pas pouvoir gérer ça toute seule. répondit la jeune femme blonde.

\- Très bien ! Demain allons décapiter du vampire ! s'écria Dean.

Sam soupira et but une gorgée de thé.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu tous ensembles et vers 23 heures, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Alors que Sam allait rentrer dans sa chambre, une petite main se posa sur son avant bras.

\- Merci Sam.

Il regarda Claire et sourit

\- Pas de quoi je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule gérée cette affaire.

\- Je ne te remercie pas pour ça mais, merci aussi...

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu alors ?

\- D'être là pour m'écouter et..je sais pas...tu es l'une des rares personnes qui ne me traite pas comme une gamine.

\- C'est normal. Il se fait tard. Tu devrais aller dormir. Demain on a une grosse journée.

\- Oui. Merci encore Sam.

Claire fit un bisou sur la joue de Sam et partit dans sa chambre.

[ellipse]

Dean, Sam, Jody et Claire entrèrent dans un vieux entrepôt abandonné, éloigné de la route. Une bataille entre chasseurs et vampires débuta.

Dean trancha la tête du dernier vampire lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une étagère tomber.

\- Sam ! s'écria la voix de Claire.

Le chasseur se précipita vers son petit frère et le vit à terre.

\- Sammy !

 _Sam allumait la radio et une douce musique envahit la pièce. Il s'avançait vers Jess et la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Ils dansaient harmonieusement, leurs pas coïncidaient avec la chanson. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme et respirait son parfum. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué, cette sensation d'être libre, d'être en sécurité. Pourquoi ça lui avait manqué ? Soudain tout lui revenait en mémoire. Jess, morte, le sang sur elle, la chaleur insoutenable des flammes ravageant tout, il hurlait et Dean qui l'emmenait de force à l'extérieur._

Sam ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne sentait plus son corps et voyait flou. Il entendait des voix mais ne comprenait rien. Il essayait de parler mais le sang s'accumulait dans sa gorge. Il ressombra.

 _Des yeux couleur whisky. Un sourire mutin. Une douce odeur de bonbons. Une sensation de lèvres posées sur les siennes. Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel._

La vue de Dean se brouillait à cause des larmes. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Une grosse étagère écrasait le torse de son petit frère. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Dean. La plume des ailes de Gabriel.

\- Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Ramène ton cul d'emplumé ! Sam a besoin de toi !

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Gabriel se figea un instant en regardant son humain préféré. Il enleva l'étagère avec sa force surnaturel et se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux à côté de Sam. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'humain pour qu'il guérisse. Il glissa ses mains sur ses joues puis sur sa nuque et releva la tête du jeune Winchester, qu'il déposa doucement sur ses cuisses.

\- Partez.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question !

\- Ce n'était pas une question! s'écria l'archange, faisant trembler les murs.

Tous obtempérèrent et sortirent de l'endroit.

Gabriel baissait sa tête sur le visage de Sam et caressait doucement ses cheveux, dégageant quelques mèches de son visage. Il dormait, paisiblement, sa grâce enveloppant le chasseur de monstre. Il aurait dû être aux côtés de l'humain pour le protéger. Ce n'était pas passer loin. Il était sur le point de mourir. Que ferait Gabriel si Sam venait à mourir ? Rien sans doute, il se laisserait mourir.

\- Gabriel. dit la faible voix de Sam.

\- Chuuut...je suis là Sammy. Je n'irais nul part, je suis là maintenant. Repose toi. souffla doucement l'être céleste, ses lèvres proches de celle de Sam. Repose toi.

Gabriel ne voulait plus partir. Il ne voulait plus laisser Sam seul. Car, voilà ce qu'il se passait quand il n'était pas là pour veiller sur son humain favori. Voir Sam frôler la mort l'avait terrifié. Car, Gabriel était terrifié à l'idée de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait.

\- Je t'aime Sam.

Car c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Fin chapitre 13.


	14. XIV

Dean était dans un bar. Un énième verre d'alcool dans la main et l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Il terminait son verre, laissait un billet sur le comptoir et parti. Le froid de l'extérieur lui piquait les joues et il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit d'écharpe. Le pire n'était pas la froideur de la nuit mais cette douleur dans sa poitrine depuis que Castiel était parti. Trois jours maintenant qu'il n'avait plus parlé à l'ange et ça lui manquait terriblement. Ne plus voir ses deux orbes bleues, sa voix grave et calme et son visage penché sur le côté et ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Oui Castiel manquait à Dean Winchester, le chasseur de monstre, ancien démon, protecteur de Sammy, et bien d'autres choses.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir et plongeait son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu pour en arriver là ? Ah oui sa fierté !

Il soufflait un bon coup et relevait son visage vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Cas' ? demanda t'il la voix rauque et basse.

Il entendait un bruissement d'ailes à ses côtés et ses épaules s'abaissaient de soulagement.

\- Dean.

L'ange s'assit à côté de l'humain et regardait lui aussi le ciel. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Après un petit moment, le chasseur se relevait.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu appelé Dean ?

L'ange levait les yeux vers son protéger. Celui-ci ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que sa présence lui manquait ? Qu'il était désolé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Castiel se relevait à son tour et se rapprochait de Dean.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi...encore et...je...je m'excuse. déclara Dean, la voix hésitante.

\- Je-

\- Laisse moi finir okay ? L'humain soupirait et se passait la main sur sa barbe naissante. Je tiens à toi Cas' et tu le sais. Ça m'énerve que tes confrères se foutent de toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas. Je sais que dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion ils te tueront alors juste...fait attention à toi ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Cool..

Dean sortait de sa poche les clés de l'Impala et il relevait une dernière fois les yeux vers Castiel. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient étrangement.

\- Pourquoi changes-tu de comportement lorsque ça me concerne ?

\- Cas'-

\- Non réponds moi Dean.

\- Je sais pas c'est juste que...j'en sais rien !

L'ange n'en croyait pas un mot. Il continuait de le fixait.

\- Bordel de merde.

Dean embrassait Cas' et se fut pour tous les deux une explosion de papillons dans leurs ventres.

Sam se réveillait. Il était allonger dans un lit. Son lit. Il sentait une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Il tournait la tête et regardait Gabriel.

\- Comment tu te sens Sammy ?

Sa voix était douce et son regard tendre.

\- Ça va mais...tu...j'étais à l'entrepôt et-

\- Et tu es tellement sexy que même un meuble en est tombé sur toi et a faillit te tuer. Comme je suis un preux chevalier je suis venu te sauver.

\- Merci. souffla l'humain.

L'archange sourit et resserrait sa prise sur la main de Sam comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, en bonne santé cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était pendant un rêve ou autre mais...j'ai cru entendre que...tu m'aimais?

Le regard du jeune Winchester se fit intense presque brûlant. L'être céleste retirait doucement sa main et se levait du bord du lit. Il se passait une main sur la nuque et riait nerveusement.

\- Non tu..tu devais halluciner kiddo. Comme si un être comme moi pouvait aimer quelqu'un !

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel être Gab' et puis..lorsqu'on s'est embrassé sous la douche ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fais ça sur un coup de tête ! Et dans les toilettes ! C'était une comédie ? Redis le moi Gabriel ! Redis le moi que tu m'aimes !

Sans s'en rendre compte, pendant sa tirade, Sam s'était levé et avançait vers Gabriel. Ils étaient presque collés l'un contre l'autre et leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

\- S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin Gab'. supplia l'humain.

\- Je t'aime Sam. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Le Winchester sentait un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules et embrassait l'archange. Pendant l'échange, l'humain chuchotait quelques mots contre les lèvres de l'archange.

\- Je t'aime.

Sam caressait les joues de Gabriel et ,doucement, glissait sa main sur la nuque du plus petit et déposait un tendre baiser.

Les mains de l'être céleste se resserraient sur les hanches du plus grand.

Fin du chapitre 14.


	15. XV

Sam était dans la pièce principale du bunker et lisait un livre. Il sentait une main chaude se glissait doucement sur sa nuque et une douce odeur de bonbon chatouillait ses narines. Il fermait son livre et le posait sur la grande table. L'archange s'assit sur ses jambes, ses deux mains sur les joues de l'humain. Il embrassait et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, sensuellement. Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Sam. Lui parvenant à ses oreilles, Gabriel, fière de lui, sourit.

\- Gab' , si Dean arri-

L'être céleste posait son index, un peu brutalement, sur la bouche du jeune Winchester et le regardait de ses yeux caramels.

\- Aucun risque, il regarde la nouvelle saison de The Walking Dead, dit-il tout en frôlant les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Gabriel, ce n'est pas pour autant qu-

L'archange l'embrassait pour le faire taire. Il se leva et se plaça entre les jambes du Winchester. Lentement, il ondulait son bassin contre celui de Sam qui, prit de plaisir, penchait sa tête en arrière lâchant un autre soupire de plaisir. Son bas ventre était envahit de millions de petits papillons. Ce n'est pas le moment ! pensa le jeune homme. Toute fois, il essayait alors de reprendre contenance et plongea son regard dans les pupilles dilatées de l'archange.

\- Pas maintenant, pas ici et pas comme ça Gab'.

Il posait ses mains sur les hanches de l'être céleste pour le reculer un peu. Dans une mine contrarié, Gabriel cessa ses mouvements. Il faisait la moue et bien décidé à bouder Sam, il posait sa main sur le front de l'humain.

\- Appelle moi quand tu ne pourras plus tenir.

Dans un sourire diabolique, il disparaît. Car oui, quand l'archange voulait quelque chose il l'avait !

Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que soit à son petit ami, qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Castiel, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'approchait de Sam d'un pas hésitant. Il s'asseyait en face de l'humain et le regardait intensément.

\- Sam, est-ce que vous étiez sur le point de pratiquer un acte sexuel?

Le jeune chasseur s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Oui Castiel ne manquait pas de tact !

[ellipse]

Dean parlait avec Sam, ou plutôt débattait entre quels catcheurs allaient gagner le prochain combat lorsque Castiel fit son apparition. L'aîné Winchester se tût quand son regard croisait celui de l'ange. Le cadet se levait et parti en marmonnant un "j'ai pas fini le livre d'hier" laissant Dean gêné.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Hey Cas'.

La voix de l'humain n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il aurait aimé et se racla la gorge. L'ange prenait place à côté de son protégé et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie lorsque deux personnes s'embrassent ?

\- Qu'elles ont juste envie de sentir du contact venant de la personne qu'elles aiment, ça les rassure en quelque sorte.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé la semaine dernière devant le bar ?

\- Hum, Dean se gratte la nuque, oui...

\- Donc tu m'aime et tu as envie d'avoir du "contact" avec moi pour te rassurer.

\- Oui en gros c'est ça.

\- Et pour le sexe ?

Dean s'étouffa. L'ange n'éprouvait aucune gêne, aucune retenue et cela rendait Dean mal à l'aise. Lui qui pourtant aimait parler de filles...

\- C'est compliqué je veux dire... ça dépend de ce que tu recherches et de ce que tu veux. Tu peux le faire juste par envie de ressentir du plaisir ou juste parce que tu as envie que la personne que tu aimes ressente du plaisir comme une "démonstration" de l'amour que tu ressens pour l'autre personne.

\- Donc, ou pour ton propre plaisir ou pour le plaisir de faire plaisir à l'autre ?

\- Hum...oui c'est ça.

Castiel laissait juste un léger "oh" glisser sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer dans une intense réflexion. Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux, se préparant à d'autres questions de ce genre.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Gabriel essayait d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec Sam...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, Gabriel était assit sur Sam et-

\- Passe moi les détails merci.

\- Sam a refusé ne voulant pas le faire sur une chaise en pleins milieu de la salle principale du bunker.

Dean se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Il devra avoir une discussion avec son petit frère et l'archange en question.

\- Par contre je crois que pour ce venger Gabriel lui a jeté un sort sans que Sam ne s'en rende compte.

Dean levait ses yeux vert vers Castiel qui lui avait un air innocent, bien trop angélique pour quelqu'un qui venait lui poser des questions sur le sexe.

Sam était tranquillement dans sa chambre en lisant son livre et en espérant que son frère et Castiel se soient réconciliés. Depuis leur dispute, il ne les avaient pas revu parler ensemble et cela l'inquiétait.

Le chasseur fermait son livre et enlevait sa veste sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud au bunker...

Fin chapitre 15.


	16. XVI

Dans l'Impala, Sam expliquait l'enquête qu'il avait trouvé, à son frère.

\- Je pense que c'est un polymorphe, ça expliquerai pourquoi la victime a été vu à deux endroits en même temps.

\- Ouais sans doute.

Sam rangeait ses feuilles et son ordinateur, puis s'installait pour dormir un peu.

Dean, coupa le son de la musique, et se racla la gorge.

\- Sammy, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout et que je t'accepte comme tu es. Tu es mon petit frère après tout...

Sam le regardait, étonné.

\- Je le sais Dean.

\- Donc, tu n'as rien à me dire de particulier ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, pas de secret entre nous ?

\- Dean qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est pour le film sur Noël que j'ai regardé ce matin sache pour ma défense que c'est un très bon film.

\- Tu as quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça, je voulais te parler de toi et Gabriel.

A l'entente de ce prénom, le ventre de Sam se tordit d'un plaisir inexpliqué. Il se frotta les yeux, pensant qu'il était juste fatigué et que la présence de l'archange lui manquait.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Cas' m'a dit. On en reparlera plus tard.

Le plus vieux se gara sur le parking d'un motel et coupa le moteur. Il sortit de la voiture et partit à l'accueil pour réserver une chambre. Le cadet prit les sacs et le rejoint.

[ellipse]

Sam se tortillait sur le fauteuil pas très confortable et essayait de rester concentrer sur l'interrogatoire. Dean lui jetait d'étranges regards de temps en temps, souvent suivit d'un soupire. Le frère de la victime ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Une fois sortit de la maison, Dean prit une grande inspiration et s'arrêta juste devant l'Impala, regardant Sam.

\- Je m'occupe de cette enquête.

\- Je peux le faire aussi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit chasser un polymorphe. rétorqua le cadet.

\- Je sais mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal et ça ne me rassure pas de voir que Cas' avait raison.

\- Raison ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Gabriel t'aurait jeté un sort donc ce n'est pas prudent pour toi, pour nous, que tu participe à la chasse. Du moins pas avant de savoir quel est le sort et d'avoir trouver une solution pour t'en débarrasser.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait et tu ne vas pas le faire seul.

\- Cas' m'aidera.

Sam sourit.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- La ferme et monte dans la voiture.

Le cadet laissa échapper un léger rire et monta dans la voiture.

Une fois au motel, Sam s'asseyait sur l'un des deux lits et passait sa main sur son visage. Gab' ne lui aurait pas fait ça, surtout sans raison. Il retirait sa cravate et enlevait sa veste de costard, de faux agents de FBI.

Dean lui, s'assoit sur une chaise après avoir prit une bière.

\- Cas' ?

L'ange apparu et regardait les deux chasseurs. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Sam pour le saluer et regarda Dean, son regard plongeant dans celui de l'humain.

\- Dean.

\- Tu voudrais participer à cette enquête avec moi ?

L'ange fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté, visiblement dans l'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul.

\- Je ne préfère pas que Sam chasse, tu sais avec le sort de Gab' ...

-Oh... Dans ce cas j'accepte, je ne voudrais pas que tu le fasse seul ça pourrait être dangereux.

Dean acquiesça doucement de la tête et buvait une gorgée de sa bière.

Sam regardait la scène, amusé. Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche.

Castiel s'assit à côté de son protéger et le regarda sérieusement.

\- Dean, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

L'humain avala de travers et regarda l'ange.

\- Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas et...oui mais que quand nous sommes seul. Je...je ne veux pas que Sam le sache.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'être céleste pencha la tête encore une fois sur le côté. Dean haussa les épaules, termina sa bière et prit les feuilles concernant l'enquête.

Quand Sam sortit de la salle de bain, il fut attendri en voyant Dean expliquer sur quel monstre ils allaient devoir tuer.

Le cadet regarda son frère et l'ange partit de la chambre lorsque, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il sentit un long frisson.

Fin chapitre 16.


	17. XVII

\- Dean si mon hôte était une femme, tu m'aimerais plus, ou moins ?

\- J'en sais rien Cas' .

\- Et si je faisais une énorme erreur ?

\- Ça depend.

-Et si je-

Dean s'arrêtait net et regardait l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis qu'on est parti tu me poses des questions idiotes !

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, je voulais juste savoir. Es-tu en colère ? M'aimes-tu encore ?

L'humain soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il entendit un bruit et sorti doucement son arme.

\- Dean veux-tu que je tue le polymorphe ?

-Tu vas gâcher toute ma joie de chasser.

En disant ça, un homme se jetait sur le chasseur qui, sous la surprise, tombait à terre. L'homme arrachait des mains de Dean son arme et la jetait au loin. Castel, quand à lui, posait sa main sur le crâne du polymorphe et une brûlante lumière blanche traversa ses yeux et sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, le monstre tomba à terre, mort. L'ange aida son protéger à se relever. Ils se regardaient un instant.

\- Merci Cas'.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Aller viens, on rentre au motel.

Sam était assit sur son lit, son dos appuyé contre le mur, lisant un livre. Il le ferma lorsque le matelas s'affaissa.

\- Bonsoir Sammy-sexy~

\- Bonsoir Gab' .

L'humain souriait tendrement sous le regard malicieux de l'être céleste. Celui-ci monta sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes, tel un félin, vers le chasseur. Gabriel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam et l'embrassa chastement. Puis, sachant pertinemment les effets que ça produirait grâce au sortilège, Gabriel se fit plus entreprenant. Sam laissait l'archange l'embrasser. Une douce chaleur envahissait doucement son bas ventre et remontait avec force jusqu'à ses reins. Il se tortillait sous l'exquise sensation et Gabriel le regardait amusé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'humain lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Dean avait raison !

\- De quoi~ ?

\- Tu m'as jeté un sort ?

\- Il se pourrait bien~

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me refuse ce dont j'ai envie...

\- Attends. Quoi ?

Gabriel haussait les épaules et déposait un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Sam pour le réconforter un peu et se leva.

\- Aller viens. Je t'emmène à un petit concert avec ton imbécile de frère.

\- Enlèves moi d'abord ce sort.

\- Certainement pas. Aller bouge ton adorable petit cul, il nous attend.

Sam se leva en soupirant et au même moment, Dean et Castiel entrèrent dans la chambre. Castiel souriait et faisait un signe de tête à Gabriel pour le saluer, alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin à Dean.

\- Vous tombez bien vous deux, je vous emmène à un petit concert.

\- Du bon rock ? demandait Dean, septique.

\- Évidement.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, Gabriel s'envola en emportant avec lui Sam, Dean et Castiel.

Une fois arrivé dans le bar, Sam avait légèrement le tournis. Avec Dean, ils regardaient l'endroit et leur yeux se posaient sur une petite scène. Un homme à la voix familière s'y trouvait. Chuck chantait et était accompagné de quelques musiciens.

\- Dieu a un groupe de musique ? demandait Sam amusé.

 _This house is a mess_

 _I'm in the neighborhood of loneliness_

\- Yep. acquiesçait Gabriel, souriant.

 _Ridin' the waves_

 _We are the side that makes sense of this_

\- Attends, tu veux dire que pendant que des monstres tuent, donc nous détruisent, nous, ses créations, il était là tranquille à chanter dans un bar ? s'énervait Dean.

 _Livin' alone when you're ridin' next to me_

 _Takin' the show_

 _I'm not a dime store refugee_

\- Yep. répondait l'archange.

Dean affichait un air blasé et Sam regardait Chuck chanter. L'aîné Winchester et Castiel s'éloignèrent. Gabriel restait avec Sam. Il le regardait, l'admirait. Il aimait le voir comme ça.

 _And it feels so good right now_

Sam regardait la scène et écoutait avec plaisir la musique. Les lumières tamisées éclairant son visage et il pouvait le voir sourire. Un léger sourire mais un sourire quand même.

 _Now I got a problem with electricity_

 _What if it blows_

 _And I loose what I've come to be_

À cet instant Gabriel avait le souffle coupé car il aimait cet homme, cet humain. Il était fou amoureux de Sam. Timidement, il prit sa main et la garda dans la sienne. Le chasseur le regarda en souriant. Il se pencha vers l'archange et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _How will I know what my life_

 _Has had in store for me_

 _How I know I'm just a shot away?_

 _Just a shot away_

L'archange avait désespérément besoin de l'humain et l'humain avait désespérément besoin de l'archange.

 _And it feels so good right now_

 _Could it be this good right now?_

 _How could something so good_

 _Be so bad for you?_

\- J'ai une question Gab'.

-Mh oui ?

\- Est-ce que...Quand je pris le soir tu..entends ?

\- Oui..je t'ai toujours entendu. Depuis que tu es petit.

 _This house is a mess_

 _I'm in the neighborhood of loneliness_

 _Ridin' the waves_

 _We are the side that makes sense of this_

 _Livin' alone when you're ridin' next to me_

 _Takin' the show_

 _I'm not a dime store refugee_

 _And it feels so good right now_

 _Could it be this good right now?_

 _And it feels so good_

 _And it feels so good_

Le chasseur regardait l'être céleste dans les yeux. Ses orbes whiskey brillaient. La gorge de Sam lui brûlait et une boule se formait dans son estomacs. Il voudrait juste pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec lui, loin de ça et lui montrer chaque jour à quel point il l'aimait. Tant pis si ça énervait l'archange.

\- Je t'aime Gabriel.

\- Je t'aime aussi kiddo.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Chuck arrive vers eux. Gabriel se décolla de son humain.

\- Bonsoir Gabriel et Sam !

\- Bonsoir Pa'. saluait l'archange.

\- Bonsoir Chuck. Sam se tenait droit et Gabriel sentait qu'il devenait étrangement docile, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement.

\- Des nouvelles de Lucifer ? demandit Dieu.

-Hum...oui. Il..il va bien. répondit Sam pas très sûr de lui.

Gabriel regardait Sam.

\- Quand l'as-tu vu ?

-Je ne sais plus mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Bon alors tout va bien. souriait Chuck.

Une jolie jeune femme, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et aux lèvres pulpeuses, arriva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chanteur. Elle lui tendit un verre d'alcool. Chuck le prit et souria.

\- Merci ma chérie.

\- De rien.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et regarda Sam et Gabriel.

\- Bonsoir je suis Katie, la petite amie de Chuck.

Elle tendit sa main au chasseur et à l'archange. Sam la lui serra doucement puis remit sa main dans sa poche. Gabriel lui souriait seulement. Chuck but une gorgée de sa boisson et jeta un coup d'œil à la foule de personnes dans le bar.

\- On va y aller ma puce.

\- Oui. elle souriait, montrant sa dentition blanche.

Chuck termina son verre et le posa sur une table.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir Sam !

\- Au plaisir Chuck.

Sam regardait Chuck et Katie partir et il regardait Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'était une déesse. répondait sèchement Gabriel.

-Pardon?

-La blondasse qui dit s'appeler "Katie" c'est une déesse avec qui j'ai eu quelques différents.

Sam reprenait doucement les mains de Gabriel dans les siennes.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Mmh...

Soudain une odeur étrange se fit sentir. Un mélange d'huile sacrée et d'un autre produit. Gabriel avait à peine le temps de protéger Sam qu'une explosion surgit.

 _And it feels so good right now_

 _Could it be this good right now?_

 _How could something so good_

 _Be so bad for you?_

Fin chapitre 17.


	18. XVIII

Des bribes de voix lui parvenait difficilement aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Il sentait qu'on le portait et qu'on le posait sur quelque chose de dur, puis des mains sur ses épaules, appuyant légèrement avant de s'enlever. Sam ouvrait les yeux et regardait les étoiles. Elles étaient magnifiques. Il les fixait un moment puis doucement, il tourna la tête. Il était allongé sur le béton, tout le monde avait l'air de paniquer et courrait dans tout les sens. Le bar où ils étaient était démolis, noir et la moitié en cendre. Mais il y était à l'instant non ? Il se sentait très bien pourtant, légèrement sonné, mais très bien. Cependant, il n'entendait toujours rien et cela l'inquiétait. Il cherchait des yeux des visages qu'il connaissait. Une main se posa sur son épaule. La poigne était ferme. Il regardait la personne, Castiel. Il avait un air grave sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient tristement. Ses mains tremblaient et il levait le visage vers Dean qui venait d'arriver. Son grand frère posa un genoux à terre et mit ses mains sur ses joues pour voir si il allait bien. Ses lèvres bougeaient, il semblait parler mais il n'entendait rien. Juste un léger grésillement qui commencer à l'angoisser. Dean avait l'air paniqué et il continuait de parler. Sam se releva malgré les tentatives de son frère et de l'ange pour le faire rester allonger, et tourna légèrement sur lui même. Des camions de pompiers arrivaient et quelques voitures de police aussi. L'image des étoiles qu'il venait de voir lui revint en mémoire ainsi que les yeux pétillants et le sourire de Gabriel. Où était-il? Sam criait, hurlait et se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il voulait retourner dans le bar pour aller le chercher mais des policiers et des pompiers essayaient de le retenir. Alors il se débattait, comme le soir où Jess est morte dans l'incendie. Des gens le regardait et Castiel semblait peiné, alors il comprit. Il comprit que c'était finit. L'odeur d'huile sacré lui revint en mémoire et il la sentait encore comme encré partout autour de lui. Il cessait tout mouvement. Chuck arrivait doucement à côté de lui et posait deux doigts sur le front du jeune Winchester. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphe, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sam se réveilla péniblement. Il reconnaissait ça chambre, au bunker.

\- Hey Sammy...ça va ? Dean aidait son petit frère à se relever et à réajuster son coussin. Tu..tu as soif peut-être non ?

Sam n'arrivait pas à parler. Il sentait qui si, même un mot sortait de sa bouche il allait pleurer. Castiel et Chuck entrèrent dans la chambre sans faire trop de bruit. Dieu posa sa main sur le front de Sam.

\- Sa grâce t'a très bien protégé, il retirait doucement sa main et le regardait dans les yeux, je suis désolé Sam, on va trouvé la personne qui à fait ça.

\- Et on va rester près de toi, on va pas te laisser tomber ok ?

Mais le jeune Winchester n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se contentait de regarder les draps et la couverture.

\- On va te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin tu sais que nous sommes dans la pièce principale.

Dean se leva de la chaise et sortit de la chambre de son frère, suivit de Chuck et Castiel. Il ne fermait pas complètement la porte et dans l'embrasure, il voyait Sam replier ses jambes, mettant ses genoux contre son torse et son visage dans ses mains. Son cœur se déchirait lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer. La main de Castiel se posa sur le dos de son protéger pour le rassurer.

[ellipse]

Ça faisait bientôt 4 heures que Chuck tournait en rond dans la pièce principale du bunker. Katie le regardait faire, Dean semblait dans un autre monde et Castiel...on ne savait pas vraiment où il était.

\- Il y avait de l'huile sacré c'est que quelqu'un savait que j'étais là avec Gabriel. soupirait Dieu en s'arrêtant net.

\- Sans doute un démon...tu sais qu'ils sont plutôt dans le même délire que Lucifer.. tu crois pas que ça pourrait être lui d'ailleurs ? demandait Katie, se levant et posant ses douces mains sur ses avant-bras.

Chuck la regardait comme choqué.

\- Non ! C'est mon fils ! Je sais que parfois il peut se montrer un peu...agressif et que parfois il a un comportement un peu déviant mais il ne ferait pas ça !

\- Parfois ? Si l'apocalypse c'était seulement ça crise d'ado je ne veux pas voire sa crise de la cinquantaine ! déclarait ironiquement Dean.

Chuck le regardait exaspéré et d'un air penaud, il se laissa presque tomber sur la chaise en bois. Castiel apparut près de Dean, faisant sursauter celui-ci, et s'assit calmement, les mains sur les genoux, à côté de son protéger.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'étrange. Père est-ce-

\- Appelle moi Chuck je préfère.

-Chuck, puis-je vous montrez quelque chose ? demandait timidement Castiel.

-Bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent et disparurent tous deux dans des bruissements d'ailes.

Une fois sur place, Chuck reconnu le bar.

\- Que faisons nous ici ?

Castiel regarda à ses pieds.

\- La source de l'explosion a eu lieu ici et.. ne sentez vous pas quelque chose ?

\- A par le brûlé ? Non rien.

\- Pas dans ce sens là.

Chuck soupirait et fermait les yeux. Il sentait les pouvoirs de Katie mais..c'était normal...non ?

Fin chapitre 18


	19. XIX

Sam regardait la plume couleur caramel dans ses mains. Il la caressait du bout des doigts comme pour faire attention qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Il sentait le regret de ne pas avoir passer assez de temps avec l'archange et ça lui laissait un goût amère... C'était tout ce qui lui rester de Gabriel, une plume, une foutue plume. Le goût amère devenait plus prononcé. Pourquoi il devait y avoir encore des morts dans son entourage ? Maman, Jess, papa, Pam, Jo, Ellen, Eileen, Charlie, Kevin... La liste était longue, bien trop longue. Il se sentait bête. Il savait que s'attacher aux gens le faisait souffrir et il continuait quand même. Mais peut-être que tout simplement il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé Gabriel. Il l'aimait, il avait confiance en lui, il avait besoin de lui et il est mort ! Comment osait-il ? Pourquoi la Mort prend les personnes qu'il aime et pas lui ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il touche meurt ?

Il posait la plume sous son oreiller et allait dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et en but une longue gorgée. Il se retourna et regarda la table. Il y avait un petit paquet de bonbon. Il le prit et le jeta à la poubelle. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère entrer dans la cuisine et il sursauta presque en entendant sa voix.

\- Hey Sammy.. comment tu te sens ?

Le dit "Sammy" haussa les épaules. Ils se regardèrent et Sam baissa la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais aller m'allonger un peu...murmura le cadet.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Sam tu le sais ? Tu peux venir me parler je sais que tu tenais à lui et..on te laissera pas okay ? Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourra pas tenir Dean ! s'écria soudainement Sam, faisant sursauter Dean. Il m'avait aussi promis ça et ..et il est mort ! Ne fais pas comme si tu étais triste ! Tu ne l'aimais pas et encore moins comment moi je l'aimais !

\- Sammy-

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sammy bordel ! hurla le cadet.

Sam jeta son verre qui se brisa contre le mur et partit avec rage s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dean soupira et ramassa les morceaux de verre. Il avait peur que plus le temps passait, plus son frère deviendrait un vrai désastre. Castiel entra dans la cuisine et regarda son protéger.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t'il du verre par terre ?

\- Sammy qui est énervé.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'il accepte la disparition de Gabriel. Il faut savoir que le cerveau humain est complexe et quand il se sent en danger il crée automatiquement un moyen d'auto-protection. Il va donc chercher des informations dans son subconscient et trouver un moyen de créer une vérité propre à lui pour se rassurer. Les phases de deuil se déroulent un peu pareil. Il est dans la phase où- il se tût voyant l'air perdu de Dean.

\- ...Oui, merci Cas'.

Le chasseur jetait les bouts de verre dans la poubelle. L'ange s'approcha de lui et une fois face à face, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour te réconforter.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, sourit l'humain.

Un léger "oh" glissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Avec Chuck, nous pensons que Katie a quelque chose à voir avec l'explosion donc fait attention à toi et à Sam.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Castiel allait partir quand Dean prit sa main. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Pendant que Dean dominait largement le baiser, il faisait reculer l'ange contre le plan de travail. Le baiser devenait plus ardent et la situation dépassait Castiel qui se laissait faire et faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Dean enleva la cravate de son "emplumé" et fit tomber à terre son éternel trench coat beige. L'humain rapprochait et collait son bassin contre celui de son homologue. (nda: mdrr homologue il y a homo dedans et c'est deux hommes on peut dire que le mot tombe bien!) Dean déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de l'ange et embrassa tendrement sa peau hâlée. Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait Dean partout sur lui, ses baisers dans son cou, une de ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que l'autre bataillait avec sa ceinture. Et son odeur tout autour de lui. Dean suçait et mordillait sa peau, le faisant sursauter. Il faisait glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt noir du Winchester et le retira afin d'avoir une vue sur son torse. Magnifique. Une peau légèrement bronzé, avec quelques taches de rousseurs sur ses épaules musclées, lisses et douces. Il sentait ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts à chacun des gestes de l'humain et la sensation était juste exquise.

\- Dean, je ne pense pas que la cuisine soit un endroit approprié pour se genre de chose, déclara doucement Castiel, de sa voix grave.

\- Oh si tu savais tout ce que l'on peut faire dans une cuisine, répondu Dean de sa voix rauque.

Les yeux embrumés par la luxure, les pupilles dilatées faisant presque disparaître le vert de ses prunelles, il regardait l'ange.

\- Tu as tellement de chose à apprendre... soufflait l'humain.

\- Vas-tu m'apprendre Dean ?

\- Je vais m'en faire un plaisir.

Fin chapitre 19.


	20. XX

Comme ça faisait une semaine que Sam n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, Dean décida de l'emmener sur une enquête qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère et attendit une réponse, qui bien évidement ne vint pas.

-Sammy écoutes... je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état et je veux t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Viens te changer un peu les idées ça te feras du bien. J'ai trouvé une enquête en Caroline du Nord et j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes avec moi... Sammy?

Dean tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Son petit frère dormait allongé sur son lit. Son bras sur ses yeux, signe qu'il s'était endormie en pleurant. Il s'approcha doucement de son cadet et posa délicatement une couverture sur lui. Sam avait un air paisible et il ne voulait certainement pas le réveiller. C'est donc silencieusement que Dean sorti de la chambre.

\- Sam... ,l'interpeller se retourna et regarda le diable, comment te sens-tu? Faible? Misérable? Seul? Tu dois certainement te morfondre comme la plupart des misérables humains...

\- Tu as donc appris pour...Gabriel ?

En prononçant son prénom, l'humain eut l'impression que sa langue lui brûlait.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite tu sais.

Ils se regardèrent et Lucifer avait l'air presque amusé.

\- Gabriel m'avait parlé d'une déesse avec qui il avait eu des problèmes. Serais-tu m'en dire plus ? demanda Sam.

\- Oh mais Gaby a souvent eu des problèmes avec un peu tout le monde tu sais ! Et, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été enfermé dans une cage dans les fin fonds des Enfers ? Par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas suivre l'actualité merdique des piètres Dieux de je ne sais pas trop quoi ?

\- Oh désolé j'avais oublié que tu avais été mis au coin parce que tu as voulu détruire l'humanité. Je compatis... Dit ironiquement Sam en levant les bras.

\- Sam, si je savais quoi que ce soit je te l'aurais dit. Gabriel est mon frère, je veux autant que toi le venger.

\- Tu as essayé de le tuer si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Je te déconseille de continuer de jouer au malin, petit singe sans poil que je pourrais t'écraser sans avoir à me fatiguer.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais je peux te torturer, c'est bien mieux. J'aime t'entendre pleurer, crier et me supplier de t'achever comme quand on était dans la cage. Tu te souviens ? Comme c'était plaisant d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains...

Sam déglutit. Oui il s'en souvenait que trop bien. Il regarda Satan et ça lui donna des frissons de voir que c'est l'archange qui avait l'avantage, le dernier mot.

\- Tu sais Sam...je t'apprécie et sache que je vais tout faire pour t'aider...puis je vais t'écraser en dernier.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec ton caprice ?

\- Tu continues de me tenir tête ? Mon pauvre Sam serais-tu devenu...comment dites-vous ? "maso" c'est ça ?

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulait sortir à tout prix de ce rêve qui tournait en cauchemar, mais comment ? Seul Lucifer pouvait y mettre fin. Il s'assit à terre contre un mur couvert de sang et il regarda le sol, lui aussi recouvert du même liquide rougeâtre.

\- Encore la même salle.

\- Toujours Sammy.

\- Pourquoi ? l'humain leva les yeux vers Satan avant de baisser ses yeux verts vers sa main qui trempait dans le sang.

\- Disons que ça me fait souvenir du nombre incalculable de victime que j'ai fais. C'est sans doute la pire punition que je puisse avoir.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Lucifer laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de parler avec un enfant. Étrangement, il aimait parler à Sam, sans avoir à mentir ou à fuir ses sentiments et ses émotions. Sans avoir à se cacher derrière ce qu'il est devenu malgré lui.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

[Ellipse]

Dean buvait une bière, assit, les pieds sur l'une des tables du bunker. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine un bruissement d'aile derrière lui. L'ange s'approcha et doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protéger.

\- Dean, j'ai de nouveaux indices par rapport

à l'explosion.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire tourner entre ses doigts la bouteille puis sentant la prise se resserrer sur son épaule, regarda l'ange. Ses yeux bleus brillaient entre d'inquiétude et de douceur, un étrange mélange qui étrangement lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Katie est une déesse Grec. Son vrai prénom est Até. L'ange s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Dean. C'est une déesse réputée malfaisante et odieuse. Elle aime troubler l'esprit des Hommes et les faire vivres dans le malheur.

\- Ouais une emmerdeuse donc... C'est elle qui est responsable de la mort de Gabriel ?

\- Avec Chuck nous en sommes convaincus, mais nous pensons que ce n'était pas Gabriel qui était ciblé.

\- Nous devons quand même la tuer. Je vais me faire un plaisir de la faire rôtir.

L'ange fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Elle n'est pas un poulet Dean.

\- C'est une façon de parler Cas'.

Dean but une dernière gorgée de sa bière, posa la bouteille, à présent vide, sur la table puis regarda l'être céleste. D'un air gouailleur, Dean brisa le petit silence qui c'était imposé.

\- Je vais la farcir comme une dinde d'explosif. Ça va être un feu d'artifice de pétasse.

L'ange eu un air mécontent envers le language de son protégé. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était qu'il n'avait pas saisi en quoi farcir une déesse comme une dinde pouvait être divertissant. Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait le sens de la phrase de Dean. Voyant l'étrange visage de Castiel, l'humain soupira.

\- Laisse tomber.

L'ange regarda ses mains, ne comprenant pas non plus.

\- Je voulais dire arrête de penser à ça.

\- Oh...

L'humain laissa un tendre sourire sur son visage et se rapprocha pour embrasser Castiel lorsqu'une voix fit irruption.

\- Les anges sont censés être innocents Dean ! déclara Chuck en ricanant.

Fin chapitre 20.


	21. XXI

_Sam regardait le sol recouvert de, à vue d'œil, 5 centimètres de sang. Il leva la tête et regarda Lucifer qui était assit à côté de lui et fixait le mur d'en face._

 _\- Où est Gabriel en ce moment ? Au paradis ?_

 _\- Non, répondit Satan sèchement avant de continuer plus calmement, il est dans le Vide, dans un sommeil éternel._

 _Sam hésita un instant avant de poser une nouvelle question. Une question qui lui compressait douloureusement le cœur._

 _\- Je ne pourrais donc jamais le revoir ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas non. Demande à mon Père, peut-être qu'il voudra bien t'aider. ricana le Diable._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me gardes dans ce rêve ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis bien ici. soupira Lucifer._

 _\- Tu veux dire que...d'habitude tu es mal ?_

 _\- Tu compte me poser encore beaucoup de questions ? J'ai une patience limitée Sammy. il marqua un temps avant de continuer. À moi de poser des questions, Pourquoi parles-tu autant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Pourquoi tu aimais Gabriel ?_

 _\- Je l'aime toujours. répondit l'humain en posant sa main sur sa nuque._

 _\- Alors je reformule..Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?_

 _\- Il y a tellement de raisons._

 _\- Dis les moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour en savoir plus sur toi._

 _\- Plus ? Tu sais déjà tout. souffla le Winchester._

 _Lucifer regarda l'humain et il eu l'impression de le voir enfant, sans défense, fragile, sensible. Un silence s'installa avant que Sam décide de le briser une fois de plus._

 _\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que depuis le Paradis, un ange veillait sur moi et qu'il se nommait Gabriel. Je sais qu'il a toujours entendu mes prières et qu'il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un monstre. Il..._

 _Sa voix se brisa et il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Lucifer entendait les sanglots mi étouffé de l'humain et dans un élan de pitié sans doute, il posa sa main sur l'omoplate de Sam._

 _\- Tu es bien faible petit singe sans poil... sans doute à cause de ma présence..pensa-t-il à voix haute._

 _\- Fais moi sortir d'ici...je veux me réveiller._

 _\- Tu es pourtant bien mieux ici Sammy._

 _\- Je veux retrouver Dean._

 _\- Comme tu voudras. N'hésite pas à venir te rendormir. Je t'attends._

Sam se réveilla, les joues humides et l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber, et sorti de sa chambre. Il courrait dans les couloirs pour retrouver son frère, n'hésitant pas à ouvrir toutes les portes.

Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ? Le bunker des Homme de Lettres avait-il toujours été aussi grand ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait passé quoi ? Une, peut-être même deux semaines enfermé à se morfondre dans sa chambre et il avait oublié entre temps tous ses repères. Dean et Castiel avaient dû être vraiment inquiets... non de Chuck, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer égoïste parfois !

Il arriva dans la cuisine et regarda son frère qui se faisait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

Dean leva la tête et regarda son petit frère.

\- Hey Sammy ! Tu veux un sand-

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une paire de bras qui l'emprisonnèrent, commençant à l'étouffer tant il était écrasé contre le torse de Sam.

\- Sammy...Sammy ! Tu..tu pourrais...me lâcher ?

Le cadet relâcha sa prise et recula un peu. Dean reprit son souffle et soupira un "merci". Il regardait son petit frère et sourit. Sa barbe avait poussé, lui donnant un air un peu plus vieux et viril.

\- Enfin sorti de ta grotte Sammy ?

Sam lui fit une bitch-face "n'en rajoute pas non plus" avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir ignoré, toi et Castiel.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le principal c'est que tu te sentes mieux.

Sam hocha la tête et accepta le sandwich que son frère lui tendait. Tant pis pour sa santé, il avait bien trop faim pour râler sur la mal bouffe. Et puis ce n'est pas un sandwich qui allait le tuer. Son corps pouvait bien supporter ça.

Castiel fit son entrée dans la cuisine avec Chuck à ses côtés.

\- Comment te sens tu Sam ? demanda Dieu avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça va... répondit le cadet Winchester.

\- Pendant que tu te reposais, l'ange planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sam, ton frère, Chuck et moi même avons avancé pour trouver qui a...tuer Gabriel, il s'arrêta un moment de parler voyant que Sam dégluti et baissa les yeux. Katie est en réalité la déesse Até et nous pensons qu'elle visait Chuck. Elle a utilisé une bombe à l'huile sainte.

\- Où est-elle à présent ? demanda le cadet.

\- A notre maison. répondit Chuck, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle ignore que nous savons que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de l'explosion.

Sam opina lentement en réfléchissant à plusieurs choses en même temps. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide et soudain il se leva. Voyant tous les regards surprit sur lui il haussa les épaules.

\- Les monstres ne se chassent pas tout seuls et je doute qu'elle va se donner la mort toute seule comme une grande fille. Je propose qu'on aille nous même mettre fin aux jours à cette connasse.

Puis sans un mot de plus il parti. Dean sourit et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien vous venez ? On va faire un feu de joie avec ses entrailles !

Chuck haussa les épaules, sourit et s'en alla avec Dean et Castiel qui suivirent sans dire un mot.

Fin chapitre 21.


	22. XXII

L'Impala roulait à une vitesse et avec une agilité surprenantes sur la route, dévorant les kilomètres. Nous laissant croire qu'elle survolait le bitume de quelques millimètres. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, la musique forte, Dean tapait en rythme sur le volant, Castiel qui écoutait attentivement les paroles, Sam et Chuck qui profitaient tranquillement. Ils étaient prêts à affronter Até.

Le cadet Winchester regardait le paysage défiler lorsqu'il vit une silhouette bien familière.

\- Dean, arrête la voiture ! s'écria le chasseur faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? Dean fronça les sourcils et baissa la musique.

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route. Sam sortit et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu la silhouette. Il regarda autour de lui, essoufflé, une odeur sucrée caressait ses narines.

\- Gabriel ! hurla t'il.

Chuck, Dean et Castiel s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Sammy.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda inquiet le grand frère.

\- Il était là !

\- Il n'y a personne. affirma l'ange.

\- Qui était là ? Gabriel ? soupira Dean.

\- Oui ! Il...il était là !

Sam se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Il était là...je vous promets...il...

Des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Chuck s'approcha de l'humain posant deux doigts sur son front et le jeune chasseur tomba à terre, sombrant dans un sommeil profond. Dieu le porta et l'emmena dans l'Impala.

Dean soupira et regarda Castiel qui posait une main sur son épaule.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je pense que c'est normal.

\- J'espère que tu as raison Cas'.

Le Winchester regardait les iris bleues, brillantes d'espoir et de tendresse de son amant et il sourit.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal Dean. Et... par rapport à Chuck qui nous a vu nous embrasser-

\- On en reparlera plus tard pour l'instant il nous reste de la route à faire.

L'ange hocha simplement la tête et retourna s'assoir dans la voiture.

[ellipse]

L'aîné Winchester sorti de la voiture, regardant la grande maison de Chuck.

\- Tu es sûr de ton plan ? demanda Dean incertain.

\- Dean serais-tu entrain de remettre en doute Dieu ? En demandant cela, Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, ricana gêné le Créateur, je ne suis qu'à 93% sûr de mon plan donc ça devrait aller.

Dean s'apprêta à réveiller Sam quand Chuck l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse le. Ce sera le mieux pour lui comme pour nous. Il risquerait de se laisser emporter par ses émotions et ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde.

L'humain avait l'air troublé par cette triste réalité et il regarda son petit frère dormir.

\- Bien...je te fais confiance. lâcha Dean en soupirant.

Il prit son sac avec tout le matériel nécessaire et se dirigea vers l'immense maison, Castiel et Chuck sur ses talons.

Castiel terminait de peintre le dernier sort qui permettait d'affaiblir Até sur le mur et regarda ses mains.

Qui allait la tuer pour venger Gabriel ? Allait-il y avoir des conséquences ? Si oui, les quelles ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer Chuck ? Était-ce possible de tuer Dieu ?

Trop de questions et il soupira comme de défaite en posant la bombe de peinture rouge à terre. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si tout était en place.

\- Il manque plus que le poulet pour commencer le barbecue ! s'exclama son protéger.

\- Dean, pourquoi accordes-tu autant d'importance au barbecue en ce moment ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Je sais pas..sans doute parce que ça me manque. Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Quand cette histoire sera fini on en fera un ! sourit Chuck en terminant de poser quelques pièges.

Ils entendirent une voiture se garer et Dean et Castiel se cachèrent, tous deux, un pieux en main. Chuck, lui, s'assit simplement sur un des fauteuils du salon attendant que sa petite-amie arrive.

Até entra et enlèva son manteau ainsi que son sac à main qu'elle posa sur une table à l'entrée.

\- Cheri ? Tu es là ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Oui dans le salon.

Elle se recoiffa et vérifia son maquillage dans le miroir de l'entrée et rejoignit Chuck.

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

\- Bien et toi Katie ?

\- Ça va. Elle sourit et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque Chuck se leva et s'éloigna de la déesse.

\- Écoute Katie ou Até peu importe hum...je t'aime tu es une petite amie géniale et on a passé de bon moment ensemble mais avoir tué un de mes fils ça coupe un peu l'envie de continuer avec toi.

Até regarda Chuck et essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- La bombe dans le bar c'était toi. C'est qui que tu visais ? Gabriel ? Castiel peut-être ?

Elle ricana et secoua la tête.

\- C'était toi. Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me tuer ?

\- Moi ? Non enfin...je pense pas... mais peut être que eux oui..

Dean et Castiel sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent de la déesse. Elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre eux mais impossible. Quelque chose l'a bloqué.

Dean sourit et enleva un des cadres sur le mur, montrant un des signes.

\- Tu es cuite.

Castiel tenta de planter le pieux dans la poitrine de Até mais celle-ci de défendit et le repoussa contre Dean. Chuck s'assit dans un des fauteuils et il regardait tranquillement Dean et Castiel se battre contre la créature Grec. L'ange et l'humain n'en pouvaient plus. L'aîné Winchester regarda Dieu.

\- Un peu d'aide ça ne ferait pas de mal !

\- Oh non ça serait trop simple et puis vous vous débrouillez bien.

Soudain, la déesse hurla. Une tache de sang se forma sur sa robe, à sa poitrine. Son corps tomba et Sam laissa tomber le pieux au sol. Il regarda son frère, l'ange et Dieu.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé dans la voiture...

\- Sammy... je-

\- Non Dean. Garde ta salive.

Sam se tourna pour partir mais son frère le rattrapa et lui saisi l'avant bras.

\- J'ai fais ça pour toi Sammy.

\- En me laissant de côté ? Elle a tué Gabriel et tu pensais que ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que c'est vous qui l'avait tué ?

\- Écoutes-

\- Non ! Toi écoutes ! J'en ai marre ! C'est trop pour moi. Toutes ces fois où tu disais penser bien faire pour moi, c'était des actions égoïstes, rien que pour toi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse moi partir Dean.

Le cadet Winchester dégagea son bras de la prise de son frère et s'en alla. Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard. Rien.

Dean soupira, jurant, s'insultant. Castiel s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite.

Laisser partir Sammy ? En était-il vraiment capable ? Était-ce une bonne idée ?

Fin chapitre 22.


	23. XXIII

Sam marchait depuis maintenant 30 minutes, sur le bord de la route. Il regardait les voitures qui passaient, mais il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas faire de stop. Il ne savait même pas où il voulait aller, il voulait juste marcher.

\- Sam !

Le Winchester se retourna. Encore cette douce odeur de bonbon. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler et cette personne avait la même voix que Gabriel. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il devait certainement être fatigué ou tout simplement la présence de l'archange lui manquait.

Soudain, Lucifer apparut à ses côtés, faisant sursauter le Winchester.

\- Sammy...Pourquoi es-tu seul, en plein milieu de nul part, dans la nuit ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Dean. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Tu me surveilles ?

\- Je prends soin de toi, c'est tout.

Sam ricana et continua de marcher. Satan marchait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas la première fois, que l'humain se dispute avec son aîné mais quelque part, le diable ne voulait pas qu'il se réconcilie. Il savait que dans tous les cas, Sam allait encore souffrir.

Le cadet brisa le silence.

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam allait parler mais il faisait nuit et il commençait à avoir faim et froid. Il eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il était dans une immense chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, détaillant la pièce du regard. Depuis quand Lucifer prenait soin de lui ? Le diable lui fit signe de s'assoir. Sam n'eut pas le temps de riposter, qu'une force invisible le fit s'assoit sur le lit. Satan prit une chaise et s'installa en face de l'humain.

\- Je t'en prit, raconte moi.

\- Hum...ce...ce matin, j'ai cru voir Gabriel et à l'instant j'aurais juré l'entendre m'appeler.

\- Tu as cru ou tu es sûr ?

\- Je..je suis sûr et il y a son odeur qui me suis partout.

Satan fronça les sourcils. Sam n'était pas ensorcelé, il était en bonne santé, ce n'était donc pas des hallucinations. Comment ça se faisait qu'il voyait et entendait Gabriel ? Son frère était mort et se trouvait actuellement dans le Vide. Enfin...normalement.

Dean conduisait en serrant le volant dans ses mains, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Castiel le regardait, inquiet. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer ou le détendre, il avait peur d'aggraver la situation. L'ange prit une grande inspiration.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Evidemment que c'est de ma faute !

L'humain resserra sa prise sur le volant.

Une fois au bunker, Dean était toujours en rage. Castiel réfléchissait encore à un moyen de l'apaiser, avant que ça ne dégénère, comme bien souvent dans ce genre de situation.

\- Dean s'énerver ne sert à rien.

\- Je suis un idiot ! Pourquoi je fais toujours tout foirer. Cria l'humain.

\- Nous avons tous les trois notre part de responsabilité.

\- C'est mon petit frère Cass, je dois le protéger. Dit Dean, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Sam a grandit. Il aura toujours besoin de son grand-frère, mais il a besoin de sa liberté et même si c'est dur à accepter, tu dois le laisser seul. Il a longtemps été surprotégé, comprends le.

\- Mais Cass... sa voix se brisa, il tirait sur ses cheveux et les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers l'ange, s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Et puis..si il part je vais me retrouver seul.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul Dean.

Il s'approcha de son protéger et le prit dans ses bras. Le chasseur enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je serai toujours là Dean.

L'ange caressa doucement la nuque de l'humain. Il avait remarqué qu'il aimait bien ces petits gestes, ces petites attentions.

Après un moment, Dean se sépara à contre cœur de Castiel et il ressenti un grand vide.

\- Je...je vais me coucher.

L'ange hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Tu...tu veux venir ?

\- Je ne dors pas Dean.

\- Ouais mais...tu sais...t'allonger un peu avec moi.

Castiel n'en voyait pas l'utilité mais quand il accepta, ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à l'humain et de le rassurer.

Le matin, Dean se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de bien être. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira. Il s'installa un peu mieux et passa son bras autour du corps chaud et rassurant à ses côtés. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux.

Castiel regardait Dean se réveiller doucement. C'était quelque chose de très beau à voir. Au départ, il se dit que sa présence allait être inutile au Winchester, puisqu'il allait dormir, mais il avait tord. Toute la nuit, l'humain avait dormit, sans bouger, aucune trace du moindre cauchemar, rien. Juste une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se demanda quand même de quoi il pouvait bien rêver la nuit. Il remarqua que les yeux verts de son amant étaient posés sur lui.

\- Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé cette nuit ?

\- Absolument pas. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Très bien.

Dean bougea encore un peu et referma les yeux mais Castiel se raidit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dure se coller contre sa cuisse.

\- Dean..tu as ton arme avec toi ?

\- Sous mon coussin, comme toujours, pourquoi ?

\- C'était pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors contre ma cuisse ?

\- Ça ? Dean bougea un peu son bassin et Castiel acquiesça. C'est rien ça va passer, sauf si tu commences à trop bouger ou à me donner de bonnes idées pour bien commencer la journée.

L'ange semblait perdu et Dean l'embrassa, savourant le goût des lèvres de son amant et se plaça au dessus de lui. L'être céleste compris enfin de quoi l'humain parlait et il se laissa faire sous les assauts de caresses et de bisous de la part de son protéger, devenant juste un corps gémissant qui se tortillait.

Fin chapitre 23.


	24. XXIV

Sam se rinça le visage et leva sa tête vers le miroir. Il sursauta violament. Gabriel se tenait derrière lui et semblait épuisé. Le souffle de l'humain se coupa sous la surprise. Était-il entrain de rêver ?

\- Gabriel ?!

\- Sam, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

L'humain se retourna et regarda l'archange.

\- Je suis bloqué..beaucoup de personnes sont bloquées...il faut que tu nous aides Sam.

\- Où ça ?

Gabriel disparut et Sam se précipita là où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Gab' ?! Gab' !

Dean était assit à la grande table du bunker et cherchait une prochaine enquête, sur son laptop. Son portable vibra sur la table et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il se redressa et décrocha.

\- Jody tout va bien ?

\- Oui merci Dean et toi comment vas-tu ? Répondit la femme.

\- _La routine_... soupira Dean.

\- _J'ai une affaire ici et votre aide ne serai pas de refus._

 _\- Très bien, j'arrive_.

Le Winchester raccrocha et partit dans sa chambre, préparer ses affaires.

[ellipse]

Jody secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous encore disputés ?

\- Parce que je pensais bien faire et puis en faite non. C'est tout.

Claire arriva et regarda Dean. Elle chercha ensuite du regard le deuxième frère mais ne vit personne.

\- Où est Sam ?

\- Partit faire son deuil. Répondit sèchement le chasseur.

Jody lui fit les gros yeux et soupira.

\- A propos de l'enquête, je pense que se sont des démons. La météo est instable, des vaches sont mortes et presque partout il y a une odeur de soufre.

\- Bien..je vais m'en occuper. Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si j'en repère quelques-uns.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde.

Jody soupira et leva les bras avant de les faites retomber.

\- Bien, vas y mais je te préviens, tu ne fais rien d'imprudent et tu obéis à Dean.

\- Oui.

Dean sortit les clefs de baby de sa poche et Claire allait parler quand il la coupa dans son élan.

\- Hors de question, c'est moi qui conduit.

Sam tournait en rond, au milieu de la chambre où il était enfermé, depuis que Lucifer l'avait fait apparaître dans la pièce.

Il réfléchissait. Coincé ? Dans le voile ? Comment ça se fait ? Que font les faucheuses ? Donc il avait raison, Gabriel était bien là depuis le début.

Satan apparut dans la chambre et le regarda étrangement.

\- Eh bien Sammy, tu fais le poisson ? Ricana Lucifer.

\- La ferme.

\- La ferme ?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Siffla le Winchester.

L'humain s'arrêta et regarda le Diable. Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

\- Gabriel est apparut. Il est devenu un fantôme et il est bloqué dans le voile avec d'autres âmes. Mais ce n'est pas normal car Gabriel n'a pas d'âme, c'est un archange il en a une grâce et des ailes... Que font les faucheuses ? Je-

\- Ok alors tu vas commencer par t'asseoir et respirer un coup. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Sam le regarda un instant, avant de soupirer. Il restait debout et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je veux aider Gabriel mais je ne peux pas en restant enfermé ici.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Satan croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez de toujours me retrouver coincé avec toi. Sam haussa le ton.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, dans la cage.

\- Non j'ai eu des hallucinations de toi par la suite. Soupira l'humain.

\- Vraiment ? Tu hallucinais de moi ?Lucifer haussa un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-curieux.

\- On s'éloigne du sujet.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici car des démons sont sortis de l'Enfer et ils massacrent des villes pour te retrouver. Lâcha Satan sans quitter des yeux son humain.

\- Tu me protèges maintenant ? À moins que tu fasses ça parce que tu es revenus sur l'idée de me posséder ?

\- Et nous revoilà parti sur cette discussion... Lucifer décroisa ses bras et les laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Sam fit une bitch-face contrariée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir un paysage aléatoire.

Quand il était arrivé, c'était une chaîne de montagnes et maintenant c'était une plage, quelque part dans le monde. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Lucifer.

\- Gabriel allait souvent à Hawaii ou dans une des îles dans ce genre...tu crois que tu peux m'y amener.

\- A une seul condition... pas tout seul, on y va ensemble.

\- Ok.

Le diable s'approcha et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain.

Dean se gara et regarda Claire. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le cour trajet.

Se sentant fixée, elle tourna son visage vers le chasseur.

\- Pourquoi Sam est en deuil ?

\- Il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Qui était elle ?

\- Gabriel.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Gabrielle ou Gabriel ? Elle était juste au courant pour un Gabriel dans leur entourage donc...Sam serait...

\- Sam est gay ?

\- Oui du moins...il semblerait.

Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement stupide.

\- Je sais que tu considères Sam comme ton frère mais-

\- Non... je ne le considère pas comme un frère...

Dean fronça les sourcils le temps de comprendre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ? Claire aimait Sam.

\- Ecoutes Claire...Sam te considère comme une petite sœur et-

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. L'aîné Winchester soupira. Pourquoi sa vie devait être aussi compliquée ?

Fin chapitre 24.


	25. XXV

Dean marchait à côté de Claire, dans les rues de la ville, faiblement éclairée par des lampadaires. Il était sur ses gardes et prêt à sortir son couteau. Parfois, il jetait de furtifs regards vers la jeune fille. Elle regardait les environs et semblait ailleurs.

Il soupira.

\- Claire tu devrais te trouver un garçon de ton âge.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, Dean. Je ne veux pas un "garçon de mon âge". Ils sont stupides, immatures et... ils ne sont pas comme Sam. Répondit Claire, en regardant les étoiles.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et à présent, ils se regardaient.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'ira jamais.

Claire se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Dean.

Le Winchester avait presque oublié ce que c'était un adolescent. Têtu, rebel...énervant quoi...

Un bruit de verre brisé les firent sursauter. Dean sortit son couteau et regarda les environs. Claire chercha aussi et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Dean... je crois que nous avons un problème.

\- Quoi ?

Il regarda dans ma même direction et déglutit. Une vingtaine de personnes, aux yeux noirs, se tenaient près d'une ruelle et les fixaient.

Le chasseur souffla un "son of a bitch" avant de regarder la jeune fille.

\- Cours, Ordonna t'il.

\- Quoi ? Et toi alors ?

\- Cours !

Elle dirigea, une dernière fois, son regard vers les démons et partit en courant, laissant Dean face à ces créatures démoniaques.

Sam marchait dans le sable en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'est au moins la dixième plages que nous visitons Sammy... se plaignit Lucifer. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Gabriel venait souvent dans les îles, il y a forcément quelque chose qui puisse nous aider ici.

Le diable soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Ne pas le jeter à l'eau, ne pas le jeter à l'eau, ne pas-_

\- Vous êtes Samuel ? C'est bien vous ?

Sam et Lucifer se regardèrent, avant de regarder la vieille femme, qui s'avança vers eux. Elle lança un regard sombre à Satan.

\- Et vous... je ne préfère pas vous approcher.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda les deux petits humains, parler entre eux.

\- Comment me connaissez vous ? Demanda Sam, méfiant.

\- Je suis médium mon garçon et surtout une amie à Gabriel.

\- Donc, vous pouvez m'aider ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.

\- Sans doute, mais allons nous assoir je me fais vieille et je commence à vite fatiguer... elle ricana.

Sam hocha la tête. Il suivit la vieille femme, qui marchait vers des chaises sous un palmier. Lucifer les suivit et ignorant royalement le regard meurtrier de la femme.

 _Oser me regarder de la sorte ? Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la vieille !_

Une fois assise, la medium regarda Sam.

\- Je sens que vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses...vous souffrez...mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça.

\- Gabriel est... Sam n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Mort je sais... Il ne mérite pas une fin comme celle-ci. Il venait à peine de trouver le bonheur. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux qui brillaient quand il est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé l'amour.

Sam sourit tristement.

\- Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh oui ! J'avais 20 ans à l'époque ! Ça remonte à 62 ans en arrière ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

 _J'étais sorti de chez moi, en claquant, la porte car ma mère n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que j'utilise mon don de médium, pour aider les gens._

 _Je marchais sur la plage quand, en passant près d'un des transats, une sensation étrange me traversa. J'avais la chair de poule, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps mais surtout, je me sentais minuscule. Je cherchais des yeux ce qui pourrait me mettre dans un tel état, quand je le vis. Allongé, avec des lunettes de soleil, qui chantonnait tout en profitant du soleil._

 _Mais je voyais autre chose... quelque chose de beaucoup plus impressionnant que de voir un homme, entrain de bronzer. C'était lumineux, chaud, doux et ça se baladait tout autour de lui. Je ressentais sa grâce alors que j'étais à plus de 500 mètres de lui !_

 _J'avais donc comprit devant quoi je restais debout, bouche bée. _

_Sentant ma présence, il s'arrêta de chantonner et leva ses lunettes noires de son nez, pour les remonter sur le haut de son front. Il haussa un sourcil voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Puis, il comprit et soudain sa grâce sembla retourner dans son corps. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai de quelques pas, avant de tomber sur les fesses, dans le sable. Plus il se rapprochait et plus je voyais son vrai visage et surtout une grande paire d'ailes de la même couleur que l'or et du bronze. Je m'étais évanouie sous la perfection et la grandeur de cet être._

Sam avait écouté son récit, avec un calme religieux et une attention légendaire. Cette femme, en plus d'être médium, faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient supporter la vue des anges et des archanges. La grande majorité des gens mouraient ou finissaient aveugle.

Sam, lui, ne pouvait pas. Du moins, il n'avait pas la capacité de voir directement leur vraie forme. Il devrait demander à Lucifer, si il pouvait essayer de voir sa vrai forme ou ses ailes.

\- Hors de question petit singe sans poils.

\- Sors de ma tête !

Satan ricana et s'assit avec eux, près de Sam.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Soyez plus gentil envers lui ! Vous ne voyez donc pas dans l'état où il est ? Regardez son âme ! Cria t'elle.

\- Je sais je sais ! Le petit Sammy est fragile mais honnêtement, j'en ai rien à cirer. Soupira Lucifer.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Vous me tenez tête ? À moi ? Le diable serra les dents et se prépara à la tuer, en un claquement de doigt.

\- Stop ! S'écria Sam.

Le diable et la médium se toisaient, la vieille femme reporta son attention vers le chasseur. Le brun soupira et regarda la femme.

\- Il a réussi à rentrer en contact avec moi. Il serait bloqué dans le voile avec d'autres personnes. Expliqua le chasseur.

\- Et tu souhaiterais prendre contact avec lui pour en savoir plus ?

\- Oui, si possible.

Elle saisit la main de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après un instant de calme avec le bruit des vagues, elle serra la main du cadet Winchester entre les siennes. Elle trembla mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

Fin chapitre 25.


	26. XXVI

Dean regardait les démons, qui eux, étaient sur le point de l'attaquer.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On cherche Sam mais remarque, si on a ta peau, ça nous va aussi. Répondit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Pourquoi Sam ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es vraiment pas futé mais sache qu'on s'occupera de toi juste après.

Tous s'échappèrent, des corps qu'ils possédaient, en une épaisse fumée noire qui disparut dans le ciel, maintenant étoilé.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi vouloir s'en prendre à son frère maintenant ? Pourquoi lui après ?

Un bruissement d'ailes familier le fit se retourner et l'humain regarda l'ange aux yeux bleus.

\- Claire m'a dit que tu pouvais être en danger alors je suis venu.

\- Je vais bien Cas'...merci.

Castiel acquiesça. Ils se mirent tous deux à marcher vers l'Impala. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ange regarda son protéger qui avait l'air préoccupé.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

\- Oui juste... Je repensais à ce que les démons ont dit. Ils veulent s'en prendre à Sammy puis à moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ont toujours voulu nous tuer mais surtout maintenant.

\- Cela me paraît assez logique. Gabriel est mort donc ils veulent profiter de la faiblesse de Sam pour le tuer puis, tu seras triste donc ils s'en prendront à toi.

Dean sorti les clés de baby et soupira. Oui maintenant ça paraissait logique. Mais ils n'allaient pas y arriver hein ? Sam pouvait surmonter la mort de l'archange et se battre contre ces êtres démoniaques pas vrai ?

La main de Castiel, qui se posa sur son épaule, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Dean regardait les yeux océans de son amant pour y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Il y trouva de l'inquiétude et du soutien. L'humain sourit. Oui ils allaient y arriver. Après tout c'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours non ? Se battre puis réussir. Donc tout devrait bien se passer... Non ?

Sam regardait la médium.

\- Sam... Ça va mal se finir... Renonces à aider Gabriel.

\- Quoi ?

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Lui, abandonner Gabriel ? Non... Impensable.

\- Je ne peux pas te mettre en contact direct avec lui mais saches une chose. Il faudra que tu fasses un choix, mon garçon. Soit tu essaies de l'aider et tu meures soit tu refuses de l'aider.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La vieille femme lâcha la main du chasseur et elle le regarda d'un air indéfrichable. De la pitié ? De la compassion ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se leva et marcha vers la grande étendue bleue. Il s'arrêta là où les vagues s'arrêtaient et il regarda l'horizon. Lucifer le rejoint et s'arrêta à ses côtés aussi.

\- Alors ? Le petit Sammy va encore se sacrifier pour ses proches ? Tu sais comment ça va se finir... Ça finit toujours pareille.

\- Pas cette fois. L'humain se tourna vers l'archange. Lucifer, promets moi que si je meurs, je le reste.

Satan tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda. Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Alors ça sera ton dernier combat ? Le grand et intelligent Samuel Winchester laisse tomber les armes ?

\- Juste promets le moi.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sam soupira et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'horizon.

\- Tu as changé. Déclara l'humain.

\- Je sais mais ne le dis pas trop fort ,ça risque de m'énerver encore plus.

Sam secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose de son esprit et sourit.

\- Tu apprécies l'humanité finalement ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je vous trouve toujours aussi répugnant et minuscule.

\- Parfois je me dis que tu es bien plus humain que nous. Avoua l'humain.

\- Vraiment Sammy ? Lucifer avait un air dégoûté qui faisait doucement rire Sam. Il ne releva même pas l'appellation que le diable venait d'utiliser.

\- Oui.

Lucifer esquissa un sourire.

Dean sortit de la douche et accrocha une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il essuya la buée sur le miroir et se regarda un moment. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Sam du danger mais comment ? Son petit frère ne décrochait plus du téléphone, il tombait toujours sur le répondeur et il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

Il soupira. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Il repoussa dans un coin de sa tête cette mauvaise impression et partit vers la chambre d'ami que Jody lui prête pour s'habiller.

Une fois vêtue, il descendit dans la cuisine et regarda Castiel et Jody cuisiner.

\- Pourquoi utiliser ce sachet ? Les compositions ont l'air suspecte...

\- C'est pour que le gâteau gonfle.

\- Oh...

Dean s'approcha d'eux. Castiel se retourna et sourit.

\- Dean, tu savais que Jody avait du miel ?

\- Non mais maintenant oui.

\- Tu en veux ?

En demandant cela, Castiel prit un petit pot de miel et une cuillère.

\- Non merci.

Castiel reposa le pot.

Jody, elle, regardait Dean et avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Dis moi Dean, comment comptes-tu faire pour aider ton frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas où il est.

Castiel grimaça et se tenait la tête dans ses mains. Dean le regarda et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Au paradis ils...ils parlent tous en même temps...je...je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent.

Soudain, plus de bruit dans sa tête. Plus aucun anges de parlaient mais la voix claire de Lucifer, elle, était là.

N'intervenez pas. Sam Winchester et moi même allons nous occuper de Gabriel qui est coincé dans le voile. Les faucheuses ne vont pas tarder à s'occuper des autres âmes. Castiel, si tu tiens vraiment à venir avec Dean... n'intervenaient pas.

Fin chapitre 26.


	27. XXVII

Les paroles qui sont présentes, sont de la chanson _Walk_ de _Foo Fighters._

Dean conduisait l'Impala, la musique à fond, occupant ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser. Castiel à côté de lui, ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Il savait qu'il devait laisser Dean tranquille, il le connaissait que trop bien.

 _A million miles away_

 _Your signal in the distance_

 _To whom it may concern_

 _I think I lost my way_

 _Getting good at starting over_

 _Every time that I return_

Le chasseur fixait la route et semblait totalement ailleurs. Castiel lui avait informé de ce qu'avait dit Lucifer et il leur avait donner un lieu où se retrouver. Castiel et lui étaient donc parti tôt ce matin.

 _Learning to walk again_

 _I believe I've waited long enough_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Learning to talk again_

 _Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

 _Where do I begin?_

Cette mauvaise impression qu'il avait eu hier soir, ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Ça le troublait de plus en plus.

 _Do you remember the days?_

 _We built these paper mountains_

 _Then sat and watched them burn_

 _I think I found my place_

 _Can't you feel it growing stronger_

 _Little conquerors_

Castiel, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait peur de faire encore une erreur, en voulant bien faire. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre qu'on lui dise quelque chose.

 _Learning to walk again_

 _I believe I've waited long enough_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Learning to talk again_

 _I believe I've waited long enough_

 _Where do I begin?_

Il n'osait pas en parler à Dean mais il avait une mauvaise impression. Les faucheuses qui ne s'occupent que maintenant des âmes et les démons qui recherche Sam.

 _Now,_

 _For the very first time_

 _Don't you pay no mind_

 _Set me free, again_

 _To keep alive, a moment at a time_

 _That's still inside, a whisper to a riot_

 _The sacrifice, the knowing to survive_

 _The first decline, another state of mind_

 _I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign_

 _Forever, whenever, I never wanna die_

Sam lisait un énième livre à propos des âmes, de leurs malédictions possibles et de comment les aider. Lucifer le regardait faire et ne disait rien. Juste observer, ressentir et mémoriser. Il observait l'humain qu'il connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même, ressentait son stress et ses peurs, mémorisant ses faits et gestes.

 _I never wanna die_

 _I never wanna die_

 _I'm on my knees, I never wanna die_

 _I'm dancing on my grave_

 _I'm running through the fire_

 _Forever, whenever_

 _I never wanna die_

 _I never wanna leave_

 _I'll never say goodbye_

 _Forever, whenever_

 _Forever, whenever_

Sam soupira et leva les yeux vers Satan.

\- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? Demanda l'humain.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu mens ?

\- Je ne te mentirai jamais. Affirma l'archange. Même si je le voulais je ne le ferai pas.

\- Comment je pourrai te faire confiance ?

\- Comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici. Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi Sammy car même si tu n'es toujours pas prêt à l'accepter, nous sommes semblables. Expliqua calmement Lucifer.

Sam ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire car il avait raison mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le Winchester l'avouera.

 _Learning to walk again_

 _I believe I've waited long enough_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Learning to talk again_

 _Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Learning to walk again_

 _I believe I've waited long enough_

 _Learning to talk again_

 _Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

Lucifer se leva.

\- Je vais aller faire des recherches de mon côté. Appelles moi quand tu as besoin.

Sam acquiesça et Satan disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. L'humain soupira. Sam était prêt à se sacrifier pour Gabriel... Il n'y avait pas de plus belle mort.

Fin chapitre 27.


	28. XXVIII

Dean et Castiel arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Lucifer les attendait déjà, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Où est Sammy ? Demanda l'aîné Winchester.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Dean et ton frère est en sécurité. Il fait des recherches.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul ?

\- Si il y a un problème il m'appelle, il pense que je suis allé faire des recherches aussi.

Dean serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Nom de Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas Lucifer. Si seulement il pouvait le massacrer...

\- Ne blasphème pas Dean et laisse tomber avec le projet de me massacrer. Dit posément le diable.

\- Sors de ma tête !

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu dit de ne pas intervenir. Intervient Castiel qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici.

\- Parce que je sais comment aider Gabriel mais la vieille avait raison. Soit Sam réussi et il meurt soit il choisit de ne pas l'aider. Connaissant le petit Sammy, Dean tiqua au surnom, dans tout les cas il voudra en finir. Donc, Castiel, nous connaissons tous les deux son abruti de frère, Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il va faire une connerie pour ramener son frère. Je n'ai pas envie d'une énième apocalypse et Sam ne veut pas être sauvé.

Aux derniers mots de Satan, Dean frissonna. Ne pas sauver Sam ? Quelle absurdité ! Autant lui enlever son estomac et le laisser crever de faim.

Castiel hocha seulement la tête. Il comprenait Lucifer et le choix de Sam. Évidement il ne voulait pas que Sam meurt car c'était son ami mais il ne le sauverait pas si c'était pour que le chasseur soit malheureux. Il respecterait le choix de son ami.

Il baissa les yeux un instant et fixa le diable.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer comment Sam va s'y prendre pour aider Gabriel ?

\- Marchander avec les faucheuses. Répondit Lucifer.

\- Oh non ! Non non et non ! S'écria Dean.

Castiel regarda son protéger.

\- Et Chuck ? Il ne peut rien faire ? Demanda l'humain.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le peut mais il ne fera rien. Répondit Satan.

Dean allait répliquer mais Castiel posa sa main sur son front et le Winchester tomba à terre, endormit.

\- Merci Castiel si c'était moi, je l'aurais tué à la place.

\- Je suppose que Sam va vouloir se sacrifier pour Gabriel.

\- Oui et rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

Castiel opina. Il aurait fait pareil pour sauver Dean.

[Ellipse]

\- Donc, Sam, tu acceptes ?

Sam avait écouté ce que Lucifer lui avait dit. Il allait marchander avec une faucheuse avant qu'elle s'occupe du problème avec le voile. Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Alors on y va.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu savais depuis quand pour ce plan ?

\- Avant qu'on rencontre la vieille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

\- Parce que. Maintenant si tu veux bien les faucheuses vont arriver pour régler le problème avec le voile donc c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Sam se leva et Lucifer posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Ils disparurent.

Elles étaient là. Toutes rassemblées, s'occupant des âmes une par une. Gabriel qui allait se faire emmener pour le Vide.

Les faucheuses s'approchèrent doucement de Gabriel lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, sentant Lucifer apparaître. Samuel Winchester qui regardait autour de lui, qui les chercher alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir, pas le voir.

Gabriel le regardait et il souffla. La dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de dormir pour l'éternité c'était le visage de Sam inquiet. L'archange secoua doucement la tête.

La voix de Lucifer tonna.

\- Un échange. Samuel contre Gabriel.

Une des faucheuses s'approcha de Satan.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Gabriel ne quittait pas des yeux Sam. Il voulait donner sa vie pour lui ? Il aurait du s'en douter c'était un Winchester après tout.

Sam regardait autour de lui. La rue était vide, pas un chat à l'horizon. Quand Lucifer parla, il le regarda. Il se tenait droit et semblait regarder quelque chose. Évidement il ne pouvait rien voir.

Il entendit du bruit et il vit Dean et Castiel arriver.

\- Il faut se dépêcher Lucifer. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? De quoi tu parles Cas' ?

\- Des démons sont là et prêt à nous tuer. Expliqua l'ange.

Dean ne disait rien, regardant seulement son petit frère.

Lucifer parlait avec les faucheuses, Castiel semblait lui aussi dans la discussion.

Sam regardait son grand frère.

\- Sammy je-

\- Non je suis désolé Dean.

Soudain Sam sentit une douleur au niveau de ses poumons. Dean hurla en se précipitant vers lui. Lucifer et Castiel tournèrent leurs têtes vers eux.

La gorge de Sam se remplit instantanément de sang et il s'effondra dans les bras de son frère puis plus rien. Le noir, le froid, le chaud, la douleur et la douceur.

\- Sammy ! Sammy...

Dean plongea son visage dans le cou de son frère. Il était à genoux par terre et tenait le corps inerte de son frère contre lui. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mouillant la peau encore chaude de Sam. Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Dean, il est parti. C'est finit.

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il bougea ses orteils et sentit le sable chaud sur sa peau. Tiens, il portait un bermuda jaune. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait incroyablement beau. Des palmiers, des bananiers, des cocotiers, d'autres arbres et plantes, une petite maison en bois, la mer, le sable.

\- Hey kiddo.

La voix de Gabriel était douce et hésitante.

Sam le regarda et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il prit l'archange dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qui le pouvait. C'était réel. Il était bien là. Son corps chaud et au parfum sucré, contre le sien.

Gabriel sourit et passa ses bras autour des larges épaules de son humain favori. Il sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Je t'aime Gabriel. Je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. C'est arrivé une fois, deux fois mais certainement pas trois.

Gabriel ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum de l'humain qui lui avait tant manqué. Il sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sam. On reste ici maintenant. Ensemble... je te le promet.

Fin.


	29. Bonus

**Ce chapitre a été écrit en collaboration avec une amie. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fanfiction et sachez que je suis principalement actif sur WattPad avec mon pseudo Kathpotato (@kathleenrobinet)**

\- Hey moose ?

\- Oui ?

Sam ferma le livre qu'il lisait et regarda Gabriel. Il sourit.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Il se pourrait que j'ai retrouvé certaine personne et je pense que tu serais sans doute heureux de les voir.

Sam posa son livre et fronça les sourcils. Des personnes ? Puis il écarquillait les yeux en voyant Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Eileen, Jessica, Pamela... Ils étaient tous là souriant, lui tendant presque leurs bras. Sam jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Gabriel, histoire que celui-ci lui confirme que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Il se leva alors et Charlie lui sauta dans les bras. Il sourit, il était tellement heureux de la voir ici, respirant la joie de vivre, il faut dire que lui et Dean s'en était voulu de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Il prit ensuite Kevin dans ses bras, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, pour lui aussi il s'en voulait, certes ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute mais c'était de sa main que celui-ci était mort.

Avec Eileen, c'était plus timide, maladroit mais heureux. Ils se prirent dans les bras et Sam lui donna un bisou sur la tempe. Et avec Ellen, Jo, Ash et Pamela ça avait été plus amusant. Un câlin collectif avec des remarques sur sa taille et ses cheveux. Maintenant, qu'il y pensait il s'en voulait de les voir tous là, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais le principal était qu'ils étaient maintenant tous réunis, enfin presque...

Puis ils parlèrent longtemps, très longtemps, de tous ce que chacun avait traversé, ils parlèrent aussi des différents paradis de chacun et comment certains avaient réussi à s'échapper des leurs. Ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver.

Depuis ce jour, ils se voyaient souvent, parlant, riant, festoyant... Sam ne remercierai jamais assez Gabriel, pour lui avoir ramené ses amis.

Quand à ce dernier il était heureux de voir Sam comme ça, voir son géant sourire c'est ce qui constituait son propre bonheur. Il allait aussi parfois se renseigner sur le monde humain. Et oui ça avait quelques privilèges d'être un archange.

Il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment se réjouir ou pas, certes Dean et son frère étaient heureux, il le voyait et le sentais, mais il savait également le gros coup de blues que pouvait avoir Dean. Il ne préférait pas en parler à Sam, il ne voulait surtout pas que celui s'inquiète surtout qu'il pouvait compter sur Castiel, qui ne quittait jamais le chasseur. Alors, il se contentait de dire que tout allait bien, c'était ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde, le mieux pour son Sam.

\- Dean ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention !

\- J'y peux rien ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ce putain de loup-garou ! Je pensais qu'il y en avait qu'un pas deux !

Castiel soupira et posa sa main sur le front de son protéger pour le soigner. Dean laissa la grâce de l'ange agir sur ses blessures et ne dit rien.

L'ange glissa sa main sur la joue de Dean et ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- Je sais que tu es tracassé en ce moment. Demain ça fera un an... mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Dean. Sam est avec Gabriel et sûrement les autres.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne plus en parler Cas, tu sais que je déteste me rappeler de ça, de me rappeler à quel point j'ai échoué à la simple tâche de protéger mon frère. Je lui avais promis, je l'ai jamais abandonné, j'ai toujours trouvé un moyen pour le sauver. Mais là savoir que je ne peux absolument rien faire me tue de l'intérieur. Alors oui je sais qu'il est avec Gabriel et qu'il doit surement être heureux. Mais merde quoi c'est mon frère, c'est moi qui était sensé mourir avant lui et pas l'inverse...

\- Je sais Dean, moi aussi j'ai perdu un frère dans cette histoire.

-Oui c'est vrai excuse-moi.

-Aller maintenant tu dois te reposer.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se reposer. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, repenser à cette soirée où Sammy est mort dans ses bras c'était tout bonnement impossible, il ne voulait pas. Il repoussa doucement l'ange.

Castiel soupira. Il essayait de rester calme mais parfois c'était vraiment compliqué. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les yeux verts du Winchester.

\- Dean. Repose. Toi.

L'humain avait une lueur de défi. L'air se fit plus lourd. L'ange n'abandonnerait pas le combat. Dean réfléchissait. Il avait envie de ne pas l'écouter mais de l'envoyer balader. De l'engueuler pour des choses qu'il n'avait même pas faite. Mais il ne le fit pas car Castiel était tout ce qui lui restait, car il n'avait plus personne. Castiel était resté à ses côtés et continuait de l'aider malgré tout. Alors Dean fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire. Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

\- Je t'aime Castiel.

Les yeux bleus de l'ange brillaient et il sourit tendrement. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller tous les deux se reposer.

Castiel avait changé, son caractère était marqué. Il savait se faire sérieux et se faire obéir face à Dean mais aussi tendre et doux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait rester fort pour Dean, il savait que si il commençait à craquer lui aussi, personne n'allait s'en sortir.

Dean lui était devenu plus calme mais moins prudent, il lui arrivait même parfois d'avoir des moments d'absences, mais il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ange.

Lucifer, lui, aimait rester assis sur la tombe de Sam et regarder sa pierre tombale durant des heures. Dean avait refusé de brûler son corps alors ils lui avaient offert un enterrement digne de ce nom. Gabriel n'avait pas de tombe car il ne restait plus rien de lui sauf une plume d'une de ses ailes que Lucifer avait déposé dans le cercueil de son ancien véhicule.

Quand l'humain était mort, il avait senti un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Il ne le comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. C'était comme de la froideur, un déchirement...

Il avait repris le contrôle de l'enfer mais quelque chose avait changé. Il n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Il ne trouvait plus ça marrant de torturer quelqu'un ou de faire trembler de peur les pauvres démons qu'il croisait. Plus rien de cela ne l'amusait. L'Enfer avait une atmosphère étrange. Personne ne parlait, ne faisait rien qui puisse énerver Lucifer, ils faisaient tous leur job comme il fallait.

Sam avait raison. Il avait vraiment changé. Il était bien plus humain qu'il ne le croyait. Mais si il y avait un changement en lui il était sûr que c'était de la faute de l'humain. De lui et son âme brillante et douce, sa détermination et sa gentillesse, son intelligence et son respect envers tout et n'importe quoi.

Lucifer secoua la tête et se releva, jetant un dernier regard sur la tombe. Sam était quelque part au Paradis avec Gabriel et quelque part ça l'énervait car lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une place près de Sam...

Fin


End file.
